Hiei's Search
by MegaX99
Summary: He was gone for nine years, and he didn't know what had happened. Hiei returnes home to find that his parents are dead, and his young sister has left home, and now he's going to after her to protect her. OC-centric.
1. Chapter 1

MegaX99: Hello all. I just had the sudden thought to write a story that is based on the brother of one of my other characters. Without further ado here he is Hiei!!

Hiei: Humph…

MegaX99: What's the problem?

Hiei: Let's just get this over with alright!

MegaX99: Whoa! Fangs are out today. Heh well you may lighten up once this really starts to get going, and your…..

Hiei: Quiet! No one may know until the time is right.

MegaX99: Alright. Well here we go. Just so you know this story will contain characters that are all owned by me. Enjoy!

--

The night sky was shining brightly over the small village. A Dark Fox was traveling towards it with a content smile on his face. He was the purest black from the tip of his ears to the very tip of his tail. He wore a black shirt with long sleeves that went down to his writs, and black pants with similarly colored boots. The only other color on him was white, witch took the form of a Headband, scarf, and wrappings that started at his hands, and traveled up to just under his elbows.

As he got closer to the village he noticed that things seemed a little strange, as there were lights on in only a few of the houses._ "Hm…I wonder if something has happened recently. Normally the people here stay up a bit longer."_ He thought.

He entered the village gate, and looked around a moment. The various buildings that were near him had lights on or off in various patterns, and it started to confuse him. He brought one of his hands up to his chin, as he continued to look, and think about what it could mean.

Nearby the door of a house opened, and an old wolf stepped outside. His fur was still a rich light brown, but it also had specs of gray although it as a sign that he was getting on in years. He wore a white coat with a white shirt under that, and black pants, and shoes. He sighed as he walked away from the house, and out into the street.

The Dark Fox saw him, and started to walk towards him. "Excuse me sir?" He said. The Old Wolf jumped up a bit out of fright of the sudden noise, and turned to face The Dark Fox. "Yes? What is it?" He replied.

The Dark Fox took a step closer. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I would like to ask you something. Is there something going on here in town?" He asked. "I used to live here, and I remember this place being much brighter at night."

The Old Wolf nodded. "Yes there is. Quite recently the oldest members of one of the village's oldest families died." He said, as he looked at the ground. "I was there doctor. They were sick with some kind of disease that left them very physically weak."

The Dark Fox nodded with understanding. "I see…Was this family well liked around the village?" He asked.

The Doctor nodded again. "Oh, yes. They were very well liked especially their young daughter. During the few months that her parents were sick, she took on the responsibility of taking care of them, with a little help from me of course, as well as the responsibility for everything else in the family." He said.

"Can you tell me more about this family? Were there more children? I can't imagine that she did all of this herself." Said The Dark Fox.

The Doctor nodded again. "Yes, though there was only one other child. A boy if I recall. He left on a trip about nine years ago. Right after his sister was born. His name was Hiei if I can recall." He said. "He was a nice enough boy."

At the mention of the Name Hiei, the Dark Fox with still. "Was the daughter's name Frost?" He asked quickly.

The Doctor was surprised. "Why yes. It is, but how did you…" A sudden realization spread across his face. "Wait. You wouldn't be…Your Hiei aren't you? I'm sorry to be telling you all this just as you return home." He said as he looked at the ground again.

Hiei put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder in an effort to comfort him. "Don't worry about that. I know you tried your best to help my parents, and I want you to tell me everything later. I just have to know one more thing. Where is Frost now?" He asked.

The Doctor looked up into Hiei's sliver eyes, and smiled. "Thank you, and I'm sorry to tell you this as well, but she left just a few days after your parents died.

Hiei nodded, and took his hand from the Doctor's shoulder. "Alright then, will you let me stay with you, and your family for the night? We have much to talk about." He said.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, yes we do. Come with me we will talk about everything you have missed, and you can then get some good sleep when we are finished." He said.

Hiei nodded, and smiled. "Yeah I could use a good rest, come on let go." He said, as they started to walk off. Nearby a figure stood up, and smiled. "Well, well Hiei you have come back. Good now we can finish thing between us." He said to himself, before he too disappeared into the darkness of the night.

--

MegaX99: Well then there you go the first chapter of my second story here.

Hiei: Humph…

MegaX99: What is wrong with you?

Hiei: When am I going to find Frost?

MegaX99: You'll just have to wait, and see my friend. Anyway please leave a review, and thank you all for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

MegaX99: I can't seem to work on any other story I have at the moment, so I'm back with a new chapter with this one already.

Aaron: Hey there boss man. How are you?

MegaX99: Wait. Hold on. Where's Hiei. I told him to be here.

Aaron: He said something about not hanging out in here with you any more so I decided to come in here for this chapter. Is that ok?

MegaX99: Alright. You can stay here, besides your going to be in this chapter anyway, so I think I'll have you came back here sometimes.

Aaron: Cool. Hello all you people out there.

MegaX99: All Characters are owned by me. Enjoy.

* * *

The next morning, Word spread quickly that Hiei had come home. By the time He was ready to leave the doctor's house there was a small crowd forming outside. They had all come to see how the young boy had changed during the nine years he had been away form home. There was one person in particular that absolutely had to see him, but she was surprised to find the small crowd outside the house, and in her way. "Oh. Hiei." She said quietly. "How am I going to talk to you with all these people around?" She sighed, as she turned around, with her head hanging.

Hiei, who was on the porch of the Doctor's house, was franticly answering the questions of the people who had gathered. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and turned to look at who it was. His eyes widened at the sight of the familiar figure. "Amara!" He said quietly, as he watched her disappear from his view. "Hold on Amara. I'll come see you soon." He muttered, before going back to answering the questions.

Amara walked along the road for awhile, her thoughts were all of Hiei. Amara like Hiei was a fox, but her fur was a rich brown instead of black. She wore a red dress that went down to her knees, and red shoes to match it, she had worn something similar when she was younger. She had been Hiei's closest friend, and was the only other person in town who was like him in terms of their special powers. Of the few people who had them only she, and him now had the ability to control, and create fire.

She bumped into somebody, and fell over. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching were I was going." She said as she looked up to see her brother standing over. He too was a Fox with flaming red fur. He wore a blue shirt, with matching pants, and brown shoes. Unlike her, and Hiei, He had an affinity for electricity. "Oh, Aaron." She stammered.

Aaron just smiled, and held out a hand to help her up. "Don't worry about it sis." He said. "I just heard that Hiei was back in town again. I was heading over to his house to meet him there. You want to come?" He asked.

Amara smiled, as she took her brother's hand, and stood up. "Sure Aaron. I need to talk with Hiei anyway." She said.

Aaron chuckled. "Brilliant. Come on let's get going." He said. She nodded, and they walked off together.

Hiei by now had answered most of the questions, and now was walking toward his house himself. A small group followed him, as did The Doctor, who walked along beside him. "You know you don't have to come with me Doctor." Hiei said.

The Doctor smiled, and nodded. "Yes I know, but I feel that I have to." He said. He looked back at the group behind them, and sighed. "I do think that they shouldn't come along with us though." He said.

Hiei chuckled, as they continued to walk along. "They just want to see me. Leave them be." He said. Up ahead he could see his old house, and two familiar figures. Hiei smiled, and ran up to the house to greet his old friends. "Aaron, Amara! It feels so good to see you guys again." He said.

Aaron chuckled, as he, and Hiei shook hands happily. "It's good to see you to man. Things were kind of dull without you. Ya know?"

Hiei grinned, and nodded. "I can imagine. So how have you guys been?" He asked.

Aaron chuckled. "The same for the most part. The only person that has really changed is…"

"Are you talking about me?" Came a voice from behind the group of people that had followed Hiei. The group separated down the middle to allow the owner of the voice, and his aides to pass by.

The speaker was a Wolf, and a big one. He was a whole head taller then Hiei, and was well toned from hours of hard martial arts training. His fur was a calm blue with a yellow with a yellow highlight added to it. He was wearing a loose fitting shirt with the sleeves torn off, and some loose fitting jeans, and black shoes. "Glad to see me Hiei?" He asked with a rather cruel smile on his face.

Hiei frowned as soon as he saw the wolf. "I'm never glad to see you. Axel." He said. "You always ruin my day."

Axel chuckled, as he, and his aides walked closer to Hiei and his friends. "Now, now Hiei. Why are you so rude today? I only came here to offer my apologies to you on the loss of your parents, and your sweet sister."

Aaron took a step closer to Axel. There was an electric charge pulsing through out his fur. "Yeah right Axel! You and I both know that's not true!" He yelled.

Axel looked to his right, and the aide there moved between him, and Aaron. She was a bat by the way she looked, but her wings were small, and shriveled, like they had been broken, or damaged so much that she couldn't use them anymore. Her arms were also strange, as they were mechanical. The fur that was on her body was a cool blue, except around her mouth witch was a peachy color, and she had bright Violet eyes. She was wearing a black body suit, and black boots as well.

She put one of her hands on Aaron's chest, and shoved him away from her, and Axel. This caused Aaron to lose his balance, and fall over onto the ground. "Stay away from Axel." She said dutifully, before returning from Axel's side.

Amara crouched down next to Aaron. A worried look was in her eyes. "Are you alright Aaron?" She asked.

Aaron growled, as he got back on his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Cassy is just lucky that my electric powers don't affect her, or her arms." He added, as he glared at the bat sharply.

She laughed, as she looked to her left at the other aide.

He was a panther. His fur was Black, but it also had a red highlight added to it. He was wearing a traditional swordsman's Gi witch was white, and he had a strange gauntlet on his left arm. He chuckled as well.

Axel chuckled too. "Now Aaron. No need to get sore about it. Cassy, and Prowl are just doing their jobs after all." He said.

Aaron looked at Axel with a heavy Scowl. "Yeah, and to think you only have them to keep, and Amara out of your hair." He said. "But with Hiei back there is actually someone to keep you in line."

Axel smiled. "We'll see about that won't we? Anyway, welcome home Hiei, and I do hope you stay around for awhile." He said. With that he turned around and left with Cassy, and Prowl following close behind him.

Hiei watched as Axel, and his aides left, along with the crowd that had come with him, and the Doctor. "Who were those two with Axel? I don't remember seeing them around here before I left." He said.

Aaron sighed, as he turned to face his old friend. "The girl with the mechanical arms was Cassy. She's Axel's personal messenger, and one of his body guards."

Amara looked at Hiei. The worried look in her eyes was now on her whole face. "The other one's name is Prowl. He's better then Cassy as a body guard and that gauntlet on his arm lets him control fire just like us." She said.

The Doctor, who had walked up to the group when Axel and his guards had left, sighed.

"You see Axel left town a few days after you did, and came back a year later with the two of them in his service. They are skilled fighters Hiei. I watched Prowl defeat your father without breaking a sweat, and as you saw Cassy's arms make her invulnerable to Aaron's electric attacks, and powers." He said.

"What about my mother's element power of Ice? Didn't she have a match with one of them? Or my sister I know she has the power of Ice as well." Hiei asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Your mother was worried about your father after his match with Prowl, and never had a match against either of them. By the time he had recovered from his injuries the both of them were sick with the illness that ended up killing them, and your sister was far too young to fight against them, so she never did either." He said.

Hiei nodded. "Yes I suppose your right about her being to young still. Well I'll stay around here for awhile, and help out with Axel, and his new goons, but then I must go look for my sister." He said.

Aaron smiled, and nodded. "There is no way your going to leave with out me again. I'm going to go with you when you leave." He said.

Amara smiled too. "Me too." She said.

Hiei smiled, and nodded. "Yes alright. We'll all leave together. Together we can't be beaten." He said.

The Doctor smiled. "I'll have a favor to ask of you when you do leave. It's just a small favor, so I won't trouble you with it now." He said.

Hiei smiled. "Alright, fair enough. Come on let's go inside, and talk. There is a lot we have to talk about." He said.

The other three nodded, and they all walked inside together. Not far off from the house. Axel, Cassy, and Prowl stood talking together. "Well Prowl? Did you have enough time to gage his powers?" Axel asked.

Prowl nodded. "Of course, and he won't be a problem, he is only just slightly stronger then his father." He said.

Axel Laughed. "Good, as soon as those three are gone, then my family can finally take control of this town. Come let's go home for the moment." He said.

The other two nodded, and they all continued on their way.

* * *

MegaX99: Whew that was a bit longer then the last chapter, but it was worth it.

Aaron: I'm going to get that Cassy someday.

MegaX99: Of course you will. Hey thank you all for reading, and please leave a review. See you all later.


	3. Chapter 3

MegaX99: Hello all! I'm back with the third chapter, and this time I have a guest from one of my friends here at .

Kiki: Um…are you talking about me?

MegaX99: You bet Kiki! It's great to have you here!

Kiki: Thanks MX.

MegaX99: Your welcome, and be sure to tell Dragon Claw I said thank you to her as well.

Kiki: No problem.

MegaX99: Alright then let's start this up. I now own all of the characters except for Kiki who is owned by Dragon Claw92. Enjoy!

* * *

Prowl stopped in the road for a brief moment, and looked back. "Sir, may I leave for a moment?" He asked. "I want to go check on something."

Axel turned around to look at his panther friend. "One of your strange feelings again huh? Yeah alright, you can go, but hurry it up. Cassy and I will wait for you at home, so head there as soon as you're finished."

Prowl nodded, and turned to run off toward the center of the town. Axel looked over at Cassy. "I want you to follow him. I want to know what he does when he goes off on his own." He said.

"I'm on it sir." She said, as she ran off after her feline friend. Soon she saw him ahead. He was standing by himself. He seemed to be staring blankly ahead, but he quickly turned his head in her direction. Cassy only barley dived into an alleyway just to her left, and out of his sight. She peeked around the corner to see that he had started moving again. "This is strange for even Prowl. I wonder what he's up to." She said, as she took off after him.

As she followed him he would occasionally stop to talk with people that were walking past him, soon though he walked up to an old looking house, and knocked on the door. It was soon answered by an old graying female wolf, and the stood there speaking with one another. She soon let him inside, Cassy frowned. "What are you up to Prowl?" She said aloud though she was the only person within earshot of her voice. "I'll just wait and see."

A few hours passed by, before the door opened again, and Prowl walked out. He didn't leave the house alone however. Cassy moved in a little closer to get a better look at the person with him. It was a young Female Fox. She had peachy fur that was just a slight bit darker making it appear to be tan as well., her two tails were the same color save for the white tips, and her eyes were a rich shade of green. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that had ripped knees, a Red tank top, and blue and white sneakers. She had also let the fur on the top of head grow out to make hair that was an orangey brown in color.

"Prowl you are full of surprises, and mystery." Cassy whispered.

Prowl turned to face his companion, and started to speak to her. "The people I'm taking you to will be able to help you more then I can." Prowl said. "You'll like them I'm sure of it."

The young fox nodded with a cheerful smile on her face. "Oh, thank you so much for what you have done for me Mr. Prowl." She said. Cassy chuckled quietly when she heard this.

Prowl sighed. "I told you, you don't have to call me MR." He said. The young girl shook her head. "But I would prefer to call you Mr. It wouldn't seem right if I didn't." She said back to him. Prowl sighed again. "Fine then, let's get going Kiki." He said, as he turned, and started to walk away. Kiki giggled, and flowed after him.

Cassy staid put for a moment. "Who would her take her to? I doubt that it's Axel." She said quietly, she shrugged it off after another moment, and quickly chased after the pair.

A few moments later Cassy found an answer to her question. Prowl had taken the girl back to Hiei's house. "I think this is enough information for Axel. I'll go back to report this to him." She muttered, as she quickly turned, and ran off into the now growing shadows of the fast approaching night.

* * *

Prowl walked up to the door of the house, and knocked on it hard. Soon it opened to reveal that Aaron was standing behind it. "You? What do you want?" He asked, as wave of electricity passed over his fur.

Prowl raised up his hands. "I promise you I'm not here to cause trouble. I want to talk with you all." He said. "Trust me I'm here on my own business."

Aaron scoffed at this. "Yeah right! I bet you're here to…"

Kiki quickly passed between the two, and Aaron was instantly silent. "Mr. Prowl why is he being so mean to you?" She asked, as she looked the red Fox in his face. "He's not one of the people who's going to help me is he?"

Prowl sighed. "He was supposed to be." He said.

"Aaron who is it?" Someone asked coming up from behind Aaron. It turned out to be Hiei himself. He stopped just behind Aaron, and looked right at Kiki, and Prowl. "Oh it you…May I ask why you are here?" He asked.

Prowl nodded. "Yes you may. I am here to talk with you about this girl here." He said nodding towards Kiki with his head. "I met her just a few days before you returned home."

Aaron and Hiei both looked right at Kiki, who backed up a few steps, and waved at them nervously at them.

"Come on in." Hiei said after a moment. Aaron looked at him like he was crazy, but he moved aside regardless of what he was thinking, and said nothing on the matter. Prowl smiled, as he and Kiki entered the house, and Aaron closed the door behind them.

The group quickly moved through the house, and entered the living room where Amara and the Doctor were seated in a pair of chairs. Hiei walked over to a chair, and sat down himself. "Please sit down if you want." He said.

Prowl and Kiki both sat down in a pair of chairs similar to the ones that Amara and the Doctor were sitting in themselves. These ones were facing the rest of the people in the room, and Aaron remained standing.

"Thank you for meeting with us." Prowl started. Hiei chuckled, and nodded his head to show that he wanted Prowl to continue on. "You see, I'm here to ask something of you." Prowl continued. "I want you to help Kiki regain her memory. She had lost it a few days before I had met her. She was alone, and confused, so I offered to help her in anyway I could."

Aaron scoffed at this. "You being nice to others, that is hard to believe." He said. The Doctor nodded in agreement, but Hiei and Amara showed sings of belief in Prowl's story.

Hiei looked at Kiki for a moment, before looking at the others. "Alright guys. I want to hear your take on this. I think we should help her." He said. Amara nodded in agreement.

The Doctor looked like he was confused. He clearly didn't know what to believe, and therefore remained silent, as he gathered his thoughts.

Aaron frowned. "I don't think we should help." He said. "How do we know he's telling the truth? For all we know he could have caused the amnesia himself, or she could be another of Axel's goons."

Hiei looked at Aaron with a puzzled look. "You're the last one I thought would past down the chance to help someone Aaron. You used to be more trusting."

Aaron chuckled. "I still am, but I'm thinking about what if Axel is involved with this somehow. It sounds like a well thought out plan to me."

Prowl frowned. "Axel doesn't know about her, and neither does she know about him." He said. Indeed once Axel's name was brought into the conversation, Kiki's face turned to one of confusion.

Hiei smiled. "There that should be enough for you Aaron." He said to his friend. He looked at Prowl, and smiled some more. "I'll help her." He said.

Amara smiled as well. "Yeah so will I." She said. The Doctor nodded in the affirmative as well. Then every one in the room looked right at Aaron who in turn looked only at Kiki. A few long moments of silence followed as he studied her. Soon he sighed. "Alright I'll help her too." He said.

Prowl smiled. "Thank you all. Now I think I have been here long enough, and it is getting late. I must get back to Axel before he sends Cassy to look for me." He said, as he got up from his chair. "I'll leave you all now, and thank you again." With that he quickly swept out of the room, and then the house.

Everyone watched him leave, and then it was all silent for a few moments until the Doctor yawned. He looked at a small clock that was hanging up on the wall, and jumped out of his seat. "My word, it is getting late. Hiei I ask that we continue our conversation tomorrow." He said.

Hiei nodded in agreement. "Of course. I think we could all use some rest about now anyways." He said.

The Doctor smiled. "Right then. Good night to you all." He said, and he too left the house, soon followed by Amara, and Aaron who also bid Hiei, and Kiki a good night.

Now alone in the house Hiei looked at Kiki who had remained seated in her chair once Prowl had left. "You can trust us, now come on I'll take you to your room." He said.

She nodded, and got out of her chair, and followed after him. They moved through the house slowly, as Hiei would stop now, and again to look at a picture, or inside of a room, but they soon reached their destination. It was a room that had belong to his sister until very recently. "You'll stay here. My room is right down the hall from here to the left when you leave the room." He said.

Kiki nodded, and smiled. "Thank you very much." She said.

Hiei smiled as well. "It no trouble believe me, now try to get some sleep alright." He said to her, as he made his way to the door. "Good night."

"Good night." She replied, as he left, and shut the door behind him. He went to his room, and sat down on his bed to think for a moment. "A lot has happened in the last couple of days." He thought. "And things have changed since I left, but that won't slow me down. I'll just have to push through." With that last thought on his mind, he laid back inn his bed, and was soon in a deep sleep.

* * *

MegaX99: Ah…There it's finished.

Kiki: Wow! I didn't think I would be in this chapter so much

MegaX99: Well of course. What do you think?

Kiki: I'm not sure. It all sounded good to me.

MegaX99: I hope others enjoy this too, anyway. Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and please leave a review. See ya later!


	4. Chapter 4

Megax99: Hi! I'm back with more for you guys to read. I know that this part isn't as fun, but you have to bear with me in this.

Aaron: Hey Boss man! What's going on?

MegaX99: Oh! I'm putting up the next chapter of the story!

Aaron: Awsome! I get some more action now I hope.

MegaX99: Yeah...*Sweatdrops* You sure do. now for the legal stuff. I own pretty much all of the characters with exception to Kiki who one of my friends is letting borrow for the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Hiei, and Kiki headed out to walk around the town for a little while. Kiki looked at everything with a big smile on her face as they walked by. "This place is great!" She said, as she waved to a group of people across the street that had waved at them.

Hiei followed along behind her where ever she went, but his thoughts were not really with them as they moved along. They were stuck with Prowl. _"I don't get why he thinks we will take good care of her though?"_He thought. He looked up to see Kiki playing with a few kids in the street. _"I won't let it bother me though. If he thinks we can help her then we will do our best to do just that."_

"Hiei!" Came Amara, and Aaron's voices from somewhere behind him. Hiei quickly turned around to see both of them running right for him. When they both got to him the stopped, and took a moment to catch their breath before looking at him. "Hiei, we finally found you!" Aaron said.

Hiei looked confused. "Why were you guys looking for me in the first place?" He asked.

Amara took a step closer to him. "It's Axel!" She said. "He's waiting for you over at the village gate with Prowl. He said he wants both you, and me to meet him there." Her eyes were shining with worry.

Hiei nodded. "Alright then, but we can't leave Kiki alone, and I don't want her to see that kind of thing." He said.

Aaron chuckled. "That's why you've got me buddy! I'll stay here with her. Now both of you get moving! You both know how Axel gets when he doesn't get the attention he wants."

The three of them chuckled for a moment, before Hiei, and Amara both headed off at a run. For the gate of town. Aaron turned to watch Kiki playing with the kids for a moment before her heard a familiar voice in his ear. "Aw…now isn't this just sweet. How come you don't watch me like this?" Aaron looked to his left to see the Cassy was standing right next to him. He didn't do much more then grunt his disgust at her before looking at Kiki again.

Cassy sighed. "Aw…not talking to me today huh?" She said, as she took a step forward. "Did I embarrass you that badly yesterday?"

Aaron growled, as an electric current passed over his body, and crackled in his fur. "What do you want Cassy. If you couldn't tell I don't have time to be messing around with you today." He said with out looking at her.

Cassy smiled, and chuckled a little bit. "Oh, Aaron, don't you ever drop your guard?" She asked. "Maybe I just want to talk with you sometimes."

Aaron Frowned at her, the electric current in his fur growing stronger with each second. "Yeah right!" He said. "The last time you just wanted to 'Talk' I ended up with a broken nose, and a bruised body!" He yelled at her. He glanced at her, his fur now standing on end because of the electric current. "Now beat it. I already told you that I don't have time to waste on you."

Cassy chuckled. "Sorry Hon!" She said. "But I'm on orders. Axel wants to meet that girl there, and I'm going to get her for him."

Aaron growled again, and formed a ball of electricity in each hand. "I won't let you lay a single metal finger on her Cassy!"

She just chuckled again. 'Aw…isn't that sweet. You must really like her to threaten me like that." She said. "Or did you happen to leave your brain on its lowest setting today. You know you powers don't affect me one bit." She waved a metal hand in his face. "As long as I have these I'll be perfectly fine against you."

Kiki was by this time watching the both of them with some interest. _"What's going on?"_ She thought.

Aaron growled once more. "You think I care about those stupid arms of yours Cassy!" he cried. "You're here to hurt one of my friends, and I will not allow that to happen. Stopping you is much better then letting you do what you want anyway!"

Kiki listened to what he had said. _"He thinks I'm a friend of his? After how I acted towards him last night?"_ She thought. "_Why?"_

Cassy grinned, and raised her arms, her metal fists clenched. "Alright then Aaron." She said. "But remember that it's your fault that you're going to be really hurt in a moment."

* * *

Hiei and Amara got to the gate with in a few minuets of leaving Aaron, and Kiki. Axel and Prowl were there waiting for them like they had said they would be. Unfortunelatly there was also a small crowd around the gate as well, and it was only growing larger by the second.

Axel walked up to them; a faint smile on his face was growing larger as he got closer to them. "Ah! So you decided to join us after all. That's very nice of you Hiei." He said.

Hiei frowned, and took a step closer to Axel, so that they were face to face. "Why did you call on me Axel? You want to just want to taunt me like the good old days or what?" He asked.

Axel took a step back, and chuckled. "Aw…Hiei please don't be like that. I just wanted you to have a friendly match with Prowl…Is that so wrong?"

Hiei's frown deepened, as his silver eyes flicked over to look at Prowl. The panther looked troubled by something, but Hiei didn't look at him long enough to wonder why, as he looked right back at Axel. "Why did you ask Amara to come here then?" He asked.

Axel chuckled. "Why to give you moral support of course. She's fought with Prowl before, so she could give you some tips or pointers to help you fight against him." He chuckled, and turned to walk off into the crowd. "Not that it will matter much anyway. I think you'll lose weather she gives you any tips or not." He said, before walking away into the crowd.

Prowl quickly took his place. He had his gauntleted hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and his eyes were filled with worry. "Hello again Hiei." He said with a respectful bow. "It's nice to see you again so soon."

"Same to you Prowl." Hiei said with a smile, as he returned the gesture. "Too bad it's under these circumstances though." He said, as he raised his arms getting ready to fight.

Amara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful Hiei. He's much more of a fighter then he appears to be, and remember that that gauntlet let him use our own powers against us as well as we can use them against him."

Hiei looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry about me. Just go wait in the crowd, and I'll finish this quickly." He said. She nodded, and quickly ran into the crowd where she was joined by the Doctor.

"Oh please can we get this started!" Axel yelled suddenly. "Some of us have things we need to get to!"

Prowl took this as a sign to start the fight, and did so with out delay, as he dashed right for Hiei, striking out at him with his gauntleted fist, as he drew out his sword with his free hand.

Hiei moved to the side and out of the way of Prowl's punch at the last possible moment, and returned the attack with a roundhouse kick augmented with fire encasing his leg for more power. Prowl merely blocked this with his gauntlet, and slashed at Hiei with his sword.

Hiei rolled out of the way, but not with out some injury, as the sword cut him on the upper portion of his right arm. He breathed in through his teeth, as he grasped at his arm for a moment before returning his attention to the fight. He formed a weak fireball in each hand, and threw them at Prowl, before racing off behind them.

Prowl smiled, as he raised his gauntleted hand. The fireballs slowed down as they traveled through the air, and soon froze completely, and then they reversed in direction flying right into a very surprised Hiei.

He was sent a few feet, and tumbled to the ground from the force of his reversed attack. "Well I know that Amara wasn't lying about that gauntlet now at least." He muttered, as he slowly stood up. "Well let's see how powerful that thing really is. I know it has to have some kind of limit to what is lets him do." He formed another Fireball in his left hand, and hurled it Prowl to start.

Prowl chuckled, as he reversed the direction of the fireball again, sending it screaming back at Hiei. Hiei however was ready for it, and jumped over it at the last second. He smiled, as he formed a think coating of fire around his fists, and charged at Prowl.

Prowl frowned, as he jumped back and flicked his protected hand towards himself. Hiei knew what this ment, and made to move, but was far to slow, and was stuck in the back of his head by his returning fireball.

He was again sent flying, but this time after hitting the ground he remained still, Axel chuckled from his position. "What's the matter Hiei? Can't take being beaten by your own powers?" He called.

It didn't really look like it to everyone in the crowd, but both fighters really knew that Hiei himself was fine. He lay there on the ground on purpose, as a plan slowly formed in his head. Slowly, and carefully Hiei rose up to his feet, and looked at Prowl, a smile was on his face. "This has been quite fun Prowl, and it was a nice learning experience, but I'm going to have to end out little game here, and now."

Prowl smiled, and readied his sword. "If you really think you can Hiei. I personally think you're done. There is no way you can hurt me with your powers, and you are at a disadvantage when you're in close range to me."

Hiei chuckled, as he held up both of his hands. "I guess you don't want to see my new attack then." He said. "I just developed it right here, and now for you too." As he spoke ten small fireballs formed above his fingers.

Prowl chuckled at the small balls of fire. "You don't really think that those are going to beat me do you?" He asked.

"Don't just stand there you fool!" Axel yelled. "He's got some kind of plan brewing. I know he does!"

"I don't see any harm from…those…" He didn't finish his sentence, as he had just looked back at Hiei to see him bring both his hands together. This merged the small fireball together into five larger one with twice as much power then their previously separated forms. "No you don't!" The panther muttered, as he charged Hiei.

Hiei smiled, as he closed his hand into a fist. This merged the five balls still farther into a palm sized one with a great deal of power in it. Prowl was on top of him by this point, and slashed at Hiei with his sword.

Hiei jumped a few inches to the side, and slammed his now open palm into Prowl's chest. The resulting explosion was quite large, and kicked up plenty of dust around the two, or rather Hiei, as Prowl was sent flying right into the crowd fifteen feet away.

Everyone was silent, as Hiei fell to his knees, exhausted from using his new attack. The Doctor, and Amara approached Prowl's body lying on the ground, and the Doctor knelt down to examine him. Everyone else, including a now dumfounded Axel was looking at Hiei.

He soon stood up, and smiled when the Doctor announced that Prowl was only unconscious. The panther had been knocked out when he landed on the ground after his very short flight.

Amara ran over to Hiei, and grabbed him in a large hug, and he returned it for a brief moment, before turning to Axel who was kneeling next to Prowl with the doctor. "Axel! Where is your other flunkey?" He yelled.

Axel looked over at the pair of foxes, and smiled. "Cass is having fun with your other friend I imagine." He said. "I think she should be done with him by now too."

Hiei and Amara both exchanged a look of horror, before taking off as fast as they could to find Aaron, and Kiki.

* * *

Aaron was down on one knee, breathing heavily. His face was bruised and bloody from a few cuts he had received from Cassy's metal fists. The rest of his body was in very similar shape, though he was quite certain that he had a broken bone or two in his chest.

Cassy was standing over him with an evil smile stretched out over her face. "Come on now Aaron. I know you're not finished yet." She said, as she crouched down so that their faces were level with one another. "Or did you seriously give your best shot right now?"

Aaron growled, and stood up shakily. His breathe came in raggedly, and his body was sore all over, but he knew he wasn't going to give up yet.

Kiki stood off to the side, fear was in her eyes, as she watched the scene play out in front of her. She was too scared to go help Aaron, and she was unsure of how she would do that in the first place.

Cassy stood up. "Aw…Still going to play the tough guy for the girl huh? Well fine!" She screamed, as she gave him a swift kick to his chest. He fell to his knees; his breathing was weak, and shallow. Cassy chuckled, and gave Aaron another kick to his head. This sent off the ground for all of two seconds, before he landed on his side. He rolled form his side to lay flat on his back. His breathe was still slow, and weak.

Cassy chuckled some more, as she crouched by Aaron's battered form. I told you that you would lose didn't I?" She asked rhetorically. "But no, you had to prove yourself to the girl, too bad you got the living daylights beaten out of you though huh?"

Aaron growled, and with what little strength he had left, swung an electrically charged fist at the crippled bat's face. Unfortunately even though it hit her, and hurt slightly, all it managed to do was piss her off.

Cassy was knocked onto her behind, a metal hand on her check, her eyes filling with rage though her mouth hung open with shock. "So…" She started, as she rose up to her feet. "You want to play that way huh? Fine I can play dirty too!"

Kiki couldn't let herself stand still any longer. Not when she could do something to stop the Bat from hurting Aaron further. She charged right at Cassy, and tackled her to the ground before she could proceed with kicking Aaron some more.

The both of them wrestled with each other for a few moments on the ground, but Cassy soon broke out of Kiki's grip, and stood up. The anger she had displayed before was now doubled, as she glared right at Kiki. "You little wench!" She screamed. "You're going to pay for that!" She made to kick at Kiki, but soon stopped in mid motion, as she felt something sharp, and cold poking her in the middle of her back. She turned around to see that some one was holding her at sword point.

The person behind her was a young wolf. His fur was a rich light brown form the tips of his ears to the tip of his tail. His eyes were a bright violet, and they were sparkling brilliantly with anger. He wore a simple tunic shirt that was blue, with white pants, brown boots, and thick leather gloves. On his waist hung the scabbard to the long sword, which was presently in his right hand pointed at her. His left hand held a small shield for protection.

"Great…" Cassy said. "Another wannabe hero."

He just smiled back at her, and lowered his sword to his side. "It's more like a distraction." He said.

"What!" The bat said in disbelief.

The young wolf chuckled a little. "You heard me." He said. "I'm going to distract you for all of about…"

"Aaron!" Came Hiei's voice from somewhere near by.

He chuckled a bit more. "About three seconds."

Cassy growled, and turned running away, as she did. She knew that she was about to be out numbered, and would rather not hang around any longer for that to happen.

The wolf grinned, as he watched her leave, before walking over to Aaron, and crouching. "Hey! Long time no see." He said. "I see your still as fire tempered as ever Aaron."

Aaron grunted, and rolled his eyes. "And I see that your still a wise guy…Zane" He replied.

Zane smiled. "Of course!"

Hiei and Amara both appeared a moment later. "Hey guys!" Zane said to them from his place next to Aaron. "It's about time you got here."

"Zane!" Amara said in disbelief. "Your back! When…"

Zane chuckled. "I'll tell you guys later. For now I think we had better get Sparky here to the Doc." He looked over at Hiei. "Could you help me out here?"

Hiei nodded, and walked over to his battered friend, and with the help of Zane, lifted him up to his feet. Together the both of them supported his weight. Kiki got up, and walked over to Amara, both of them following behind Hiei, and Zane, as they moved down the road heading for the Doctor's house.

* * *

Aaron: ...

MegaX99: Uh...Aaron...you alright?

Aaron: I'm...going to...kill you!

MegaX99: Uh...well hope you all enjoyed this...see you later! *Vanishes*

Aaron: You can't run from me MX!


	5. Chapter 5

MegaX99: Chapter 5! long waited for...well not really...but it's here anyway.

Amara: wow...this story is as long as your other one now.

MegaX99: Only if your count the chapters. This story is much longer word wise.

Amara: Cool!

MegaX99: Well you know what this means. That right the legal stuff. As always the characters in this story are all mine with exception of Kiki who is the property of Dragon Claw92. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Aaron opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a bed. Kiki was sitting next to the bed in a comfortable chair, and she smiled when she saw his eyes open. "Nice to know you're still among the living." She said with a light laugh.

Aaron smiled at her, as he adjusted himself so that he was sitting up in the bed. "I'm not going to get knocked off that easily." He said. "I still have to beat Cassy, and I still have you guys to protect."

Kiki giggled. "That's good to know." She said, as she placed a hand on his arm. "I don't think your sister would be too happy with you if you had died now anyway."

Aaron chuckled. "I agree." He said before looking around the room. "Speaking of her, where is she? And Hiei, and Zane?" He asked.

Kiki smiled back at him. "They went out for awhile. I wanted to stay here to make sure you were alright."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks for that." He said.

* * *

"I came to town just last night actually." Zane said, answering a question from Amara. "I just happened to be close by, so I figured I'd come say Hi!" He said.

Amara smiled, as she walked along with her friend. "Well it looks like you chose a good time to come back then." She said. "If you hadn't shown up, Aaron might have been hurt much more then he had been."

Zane chuckled. "It seems I'm destined to save Sparky a lot in my lifetime." He said with a grin. "That's what? The tenth time I've saved him since I met you guys?" He asked.

"No! It's only the third time, Zane." Amara said giggling a little bit. "There is no reason to pick on him Zane. He saved you once or twice too."

Zane chuckled some more. "Yeah I know, but it's so much fun to do it." He said. "Sparky is always easy to poke fun at."

"You're terrible…"Amara said with a sigh. "Anyway did you have any luck finding that guy?" She asked.

Zane shook his head, and sighed. "Nah…I only found a few more of his cronies. I took care of them without any problems, but I can't seem to find him."

"Find who?" Hiei asked confused.

Zane turned his head around to look at him. "Ah…don't worry about it bud." He said. "Just know that I'm looking for a bad dude alright."

"Alright then." Hiei said, nodding. "If you don't want to talk about it then that's fine."

Zane frowned. "Trust me it's not that. Don't want to talk about it. It's more like I can't. If I do you guys could end up in danger. Let's just leave it at that alright?"

"Alright then." Hiei replied.

Zane smiled. "Thanks for understanding. Now I don't think we have been properly introduced yet. My name is Zane Wilder." He said. "No need to tell me your name though. If my guess is right, then you must be the Hiei, Amara told me so much about. Right?"

"That's right." Hiei said. "Nice to meet you." The three of them walked along in silence after this.

* * *

Prowl opened his eyes, and found himself in his bed back at Axel's house. Axel was sitting in a chair at the desk in his room, and Cassy was leaning against the wall next to the bed. Both of them looked worried. Prowl sat up in his bed, and grunted. "AH!" He said. "It feels like I was hit by a truck."

Cassy chuckled, and crouched down next to the bed. "Welcome back from Dreamland Panther man." She said. "You get a good rest?"

"It was better before I woke up." Prowl replied with a slick smile on his face. "Actually I hope I'm still sleeping.

Cassy grinned back at him. "Too bad my friend, nap time is now over."

Axel smiled as he listened to his friends talk. It wasn't often the three of them just talked. He stood up, and turned around to face Cassy, and Prowl. "You know Cassy…" he said slowly. "He still needs to rest. I think he deserves it."

Cassy turned her head to look at him. "Are you sure bossman?" She asked.

Axel nodded. "You didn't see the hit he took. He'll need a day or two to rest before he'll be ready to move around."

"But sir…" Prowl started, but Axel raised his hand to quiet him. "There is no way your feeling better already Prowl. You said yourself that it felt like you were hit by a truck. I say you are going to rest until I know you better, and that is the end of it."

Cassy stood up, and pushed Prowl down. "You heard him Panther man." She said. "We wait until you're better. No arguments."

Prowl had no choice, but to lie back down, and mutter. "Yes sir."

* * *

Hiei smiled at Amara, as they watched Zane run around with a group of kids. "He's sort of a strange guy isn't he?" Hiei asked.

"I don't think strange as much as I do kind, and gentle Hiei." She replied, looking at him with a smile on her face. "He's just a little more open with his feelings then you are."

Hiei was forced to laugh. "I've been away for nine years. Do you think I'm going to be open with them?" He asked.

"I suppose not…" Amara said with a sigh. "But you should be."

"It's been a long time." Hiei said, heaving a sigh of his own. "This place has changed some, not much, but enough for it to feel strange to me." He looked from her, to Zane, and then finally at the ground. "I think I'll leave again soon, go after my sister, and find her."

Amara placed a gentle hand on his back. "Your not leaving with out us are you?" She asked. He looked at her somewhat confused. "We talked about this already Hiei. The three of us are going to leave together." She said.

Hiei grinned weakly. "Yeah right…How could I forget?"

Amara giggled. "We both forgot someone Hiei. We're taking Kiki with us. We did promise Prowl that we would help her."

"And we will. We'll leave as soon as Aaron is better." He said with a grin. "I'd have some things ready to take for then, Amara."

Amara nodded with a sweet smile on her face. "You bet Hiei. We'll be ready to go." She said.

Zane glanced at Hiei, and Amara, and walked up to them. "Say…would it be cool if I came with you guys for a little while?" He asked.

Hiei looked at him and shrugged. "If you want to." He said. "I don't really care if you do."

Zane chuckled. "Cool…" He said. "I'll try not to get in your way, ok?"

Hiei shrugged again, and looked off past Zane. "I'm going to go check on Aaron. I'll see you guys later." He said suddenly. He then took off as fast as he could before either Amara, or Zane could stop him.

They both stood still looking after him for a moment. Zane then looked at Amara, and smiled. "So what should we do then?" He asked.

Amara smiled back at him. "We'll just walk around for awhile, and talk Zane." She said. He nodded, and together they walked off.

* * *

At the entrance to town a trio of men appeared. Each one was dressed in a black shirt, and pants, as well as shoes. The first man took a step ahead of the other two, and looked around. He was a light green hedgehog whose spines always seemed to be pointed upward. "Why does the boss want us here again?" He asked. "This place is a dump."

The second man, a smokey grey chameleon, sighed as he took off a pair of black sunglasses. "Because this place is nearby where our men were taken out, stupid, He wants us to look for the guy who killed them." He said.

The Hedgehog frowned, and turned around to face the Chameleon. "Shut up. I was just asking a question." He said angrily.

"Kuna! Quiet down. You don't need to lose your cool because of a comment Matt makes." The third man said. He was a Teal colored Echidna.

"I wasn't losing my cool Erk." Kuna responded.

"It sounded like it to me. Now shut your trap, and let's go. I want to get this over with." Erk growled.

Matt glanced sidelong over at Erk. "Who are we looking for Erk?" He asked.

Erk sighed. "All I know is that he is a light brown wolf with a longsword, and shield." He said. "I can also add that we don't know if he has any kind of special power, so I'd keep your guard up if you spot him."

Kuna, and Matt both nodded, and the three of them continued on into the town.

* * *

MegaX99: Well there you go. I hope you all liked it. Yes I know it's not anywhere as long as the last one.

Amara: But they'll keep coming back because they wat to read another long chapter right?

MegaX99: I don't know. It depends on if people actually read this far.

Amara: Well I hope they do.

MegaX99: I do to. Anyway. See you all later, and hope you all have a good time until then!


	6. Chapter 6

MegaX99: Hey there…I've been busy with a lot of things lately, but I now can give you the 6th chapter of my story.

Hiei: It's not like many people were looking forward to this.

MegaX99: Hey!

Hiei: What…it's true.

MegaX99: Shut up Hiei! Anyway it's time for the boring stuff. I own all the character appearing in this chapter except for Kiki who belongs to my friend Dragon Claw92. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Axel grinned, as he walked across his living room. Cassy stood leaning against a wall next to the door, her metal arms folded across her chest, and a sly smirk on her face. "So what is it Cassy?" Axel asked. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I heard something about Hiei's new friend." Cassy said. "It looks like someone wants him dead for messing around with his business, and men." Her smirk widened a little. "A crime lord wants him to be blunt."

Axel laughed. "That's something alright." He said. "But I don't see how that helps us in any way." He sat in a chair, and stared at her from it, his anger steadily rising. "I want to get rid of them, not hear about their problems!"

Cassy's smirk faded away quickly. "Well I also heard that three of this crime lord's men came to town looking for him." She said.

Axel took this information in, and thought about it for a moment, a cruel smile spreading across his face. "Excellent! We can use them to get rid of Hiei, and his friends." Axel said shortly. "Cassy I want you to bring them to me immediately. Understand?"

Cassy kicked away from the wall, and did a quick salute. "Yes, sir!" She said quickly, as took off through the door.

Axel leaned back in his chair, a twisted smile on his face. "This is going to be perfect." He murmured quietly.

Matt sighed as he, Kuna, and Erk walked along the side of the road. "Erk?" Matt asked slowly. "Why is this so important to the boss? I mean this place and the station nearby are rather useless anyway. I don't see the point."

Erk shrugged with out stopping. "It must have been the name the attacker said in the transmission." He said solemnly.

"What name was that?" Kuna asked sharply, a scowl on his face. "And why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"I didn't tell you…" Erk said slowly. "Because it doesn't really concern you, it only really means anything to a few of us in the group. The boss and I included."

"What was the name, Erk?" Kuna spat, starting to get annoyed with Erk.

"Wilder, Renault Wilder." Erk said after a moment. "He used to be a friend to a few of us, and he worked for the boss for awhile as well."

Matt frowned, starting to feel guilty for bothering Erk with all this. "I won't bother you about it any more Erk." He said. He glanced at Kuna sharply for a moment. "Don't you even think of bothering him about it any more Kuna."

"I wasn't going to, Matt." Kuna shot back. "I'm not an idiot you know."

Matt chuckled for awhile. "You could have really fooled me, my friend."

"Shut up Matt!" Kuna yelled.

Kuna and Matt had stopped walking so they could talk, but Erk had kept on walking ahead without them. He knew that they were about to start fighting, or, Kuna was at least. Ahead, Erk spotted someone coming towards him. To him it appeared to be a female bat, with metal arms and shriveled, broken wings. "Hey there!" she said when they drew close to each other.

Erk frowned for a moment before replying. "Afternoon."

"Are you…uh…going to stop them?" She asked pointing to Kuna and Matt who were now brawling in the street.

Erk looked back at them, and smiled slightly when he saw Matt sidestep a punch Kuna had swung at his head, and returned a slap to the side of Kuna's head. "I don't think so." He said after a moment. "Kuna needs to cool off a little bit anyway."

Matt chuckled lightly as he slapped Kuna in the head again. "You seem to be getting slower, Hothead." He said with a laugh.

"Shut it, Lizard!" Kuna yelled, as his hand jerked upward so that the palm was pointing at Matt. "I'm tired of your crap!" Suddenly a small stream of water shot out of his palm, and flew right across the side of Matt's face.

Matt touched where the water had grazed him, and felt a thin cut there. "Slower, but much more accurate." He muttered. He took a few steps back, and smirked at Kuna. "Big help your accuracy will be though." A small could of smoke started to form around his hands as he spoke. "That water of yours won't help you if you can't see me."

Erk turned away from the fight, and smiled some more. "They really need to learn how to get along." He said.

The Bat chuckled. "I agree…especially if they are going to meet someone who would like to welcome you to the town." She said.

Erk shook his head. "It wouldn't matter…we aren't going to stay here long." He said.

The Bat looked upset by this. "Aw…but…My boss so wanted to meet you, and talk." She said. "He thought you could use some help with something." She smirked now. "Like finding someone for instance."

Erk frowned now. "What would you know about that?" He asked. "And don't tell me any crap. I've been around long enough to know that there is something crooked going on everywhere and this place is no exception."

"Well fine if you put it that way…I'm Cassy, and my boss, Axel, would like to talk with you and your friends over there, but we can't go see him if they continue to fight like that."

Erk grabbed at his arm then, and started to pull something put of it. It was a long staff that was pointed on both ends. He turned to look at his friends, but he didn't see them as they had been hidden by a could of smoke. He pulled his hand back, and threw the staff like a javelin into the could.

"Hey! Watch it Erk!" Kuna yelled from inside the could. "You almost hit me with that one!"

The smoke started to dissipate, and revealed Matt and Kuna inside it. The javelin had landed in the ground just an inch away from Kuna's left foot.

Erk couldn't help but smile at this. "Well it seems I'm getting better aren't I?" He said. "Now get over here you two."

Cassy laughed. "You're a trusting guy aren't you?" She asked. "How do you know you can trust what I'm telling you?"

Erk span around, pulling another javelin from his arm at the same time, and pointed it at her. "I told you that I've been around, and know that there's something crooked no matter where I am. You know that we are looking for someone. That tells me that you also knew when we got here, telling me you have contacts." He smirked. "You can't afford to tell me lies."

Cassy stepped back when Erk pointed the javelin at her, and smiled. "Sharp one aren't you?" She asked sarcastically. "Well your right so far and I think we had better get going…My boss doesn't like waiting."

Kuna and Matt took a spot to either side of Erk, who took a step closer to Cassy. "What does he want with us?" He asked.

"He knows how you can find the guy your looking for quickly." She told him. "He just wants to see if we can help each other is that alright?"

Erk Smirked. "Yeah…it's alright…let's go."

Cassy nodded and span around. "Follow me then." She said as she walked off.

Kuna, Matt, and Erk followed her immediately. All three of them ready for something to go wrong, in case this was all a scam.

* * *

Hiei walked quickly into the room that Aaron and Kiki were in. Aaron was in a light sleep, and Kiki sat in a chair next to the bed. She turned her head to him when he came in.

"Hello Hiei." She said brightly. "Where are Amara and Zane?"

Hiei shrugged, as he walked over to the foot of the bed, and leaned against it. "I left them to come see how Aaron is doing." He said.

Kiki looked at Aaron and sighed. "Well he was awake for a moment, but he just went back to sleep." She said. "He's seems to be doing fine though."

Hiei smiled and nodded. "Yeah…" He said. He looked at Kiki then. "I'm going out again…can you watch him for a little while longer?" He asked, as he walked over to the door. "I just want to go find Amara and Zane. I'll be back soon." He opened the door, and went through it leaving Kiki, and Aaron alone again.

Kiki watched him go, and looked at Aaron. She frowned, and stood up. "I hope he comes back soon." She said. "I get the feeling something bad is about to happen."

* * *

Zane grunted, as he jumped out of the way of a particularly hot fireball that Amara had thrown at him. It landed on the ground however and burnt itself out. "You got a little better huh, Amara?" He asked, as he got his shield in place in front of him.

Amara smiled and tossed another fireball at him. "Of course I have." She said. "I do live with my brother after all." She laughed. "I have to train with him a lot."

Zane smirked as he blocked the fireball with his shield. "Yeah. His need to get strong does kind of spill over to others doesn't it?"

Amara kept smile. "It sure does, and I can't really complain about it. Though to me it sounds like you are." She said. Long trails of fire extended from the tips of her fingers to make five whips of flame. "Why don't you try this new trick out Zane?" She said, as she lashed them at him.

"Whoa!" Zane managed to say as the whips caught his side and left five burns that wrapped around his torso. "AH! Jeez, that burns. When did you learn to do that?"

Amara smirked, as the whips disappeared from her fingertips. "I came up with it after watching Hiei fight Prowl earlier." She said. "I can fight the way I want to now with this trick, so you had better watch it."

Zane sighed, and leaned forward a bit. "Can we call it quits?" He asked. "I need a break."

Amara giggled and walked over to him. "Ok, we'll rest. I don't want you to be too exhausted when you leave."

"How generous of you." Zane said sarcastically, as he sat down "I guess I'm not exhausted yet then."

Amara sat down next to him. "Not yet you aren't, but I can make sure you are if you want."

"Spare me. I don't need any more burns." Zane said with a sigh.

"Alright then." Amara said happily. "We're done anyway."

Zane laid back, and yawned. "Then I'm going to catch some shut eye." He said. "I could use it." He soon fell fast asleep.

Amara got up, and walked over to a nearby tree. She sat with her back against it, and waited for Zane to wake up.

* * *

Axel smiled when Cassy returned with the three men following after her. Soon they were standing before him with their arms folded across their chests.

"Welcome gentlemen, to my home." Axel said. "I must thank you for coming here."

"Ah…Stuff it will ya." Kuna growled. "Just tell us why we're here."

Erk quickly slapped the backside of Kuna's head. "Watch your manners Kuna!" He said sternly. "We are guests here."

"Ah…Stuff it Erk! We both know he wants us to do something for him!" Kuna shot back. He looked at Axel and growled. "So hurry up and spit it out."

"Kuna!" Erk yelled. "I won't tolerate your behavior."

Axel chuckled. "Now that's quite alright. I like his attitude. If he wants me to get to the point of this meeting then I will."

Erk looked at Axel with a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He asked. "Alright then…If you would please proceed."

Axel nodded, as chuckled a little bit. "I've asked you to come here because I do have something to ask of you."

"Spit it out!" Kuna repeated.

"Oh, sorry." Axel said. "I want you three to take care of some people for me. That's it."

Erk frowned. "Why should we go out of our way to help you with your problem?" He asked.

"Because, I the guy you're looking for is with them. You'll have to fight them anyway, trust me." Axel said. "It's not as if you have to go out of your way to find them."

"Then why waste our time here?" Erk asked. "We could have found our man, and taken him by now."

Axel smiled and stood up from his chair. "Ah…yes that may be true, but you would have left his friends alive if you could have helped it. After all you're only here for him and no one else."

Erk smirked. "You're clever…I guess." He said. "But we don't have to do anything for you."

Axel grinned as he walked right up to Erk. "Of course you don't. I'm not your boss after all." He turned away from Erk. "Although I think you'll help me anyway."

"And why is that?" Erk asked.

Axel walked over to a small side table next to his chair and picked up a small piece of paper. "This has the address for both the doctor's house in town, and the home of his friends." He said. "This will cut your time your find him in half. If I give it to you that is. I know that isn't really anything that matters to you anyway, but these places are where he's most likely to be at the moment."

"You can't seriously think that…" Matt started to say.

"I'm wiling to do this for you." Erk said quickly. "You have a deal."

Axel grinned, and handed the paper to Erk. "That's excellent!" He said. "And to make things easier for you three I would like to send Cassy here with you."

Erk grinned. "I appreciate that." He looked at Kuna and Matt. "Let's get going." He told them. They nodded, and together they all left the room.

Cassy walked up to the door, and looked back at Axel. "This ought to be interesting." She said.

Axel nodded. "Yes it will, just make sure things go well alright."

"No problem boss man." Cassy said as she disappeared through the door.

Axel chuckled again. "This should work flawlessly. There's no way Hiei and his friends will be ready for this."

* * *

MegaX99: YES! Six chapters down…This is now my longest story both in number of chapter, and number of words!

Hiei: And who really cares?

MegaX99: You know Hiei…your sour attitude is really starting to get on my nerves.

Hiei: So. Do something about it.

MegaX99: Be careful what you wish for Hiei, you might just get it. Anyway I'm done for now…see you all later, and I hope you liked the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

MegaX99: …

Amara: Um…are you alright MX?

MegaX99: …

Aaron: I'd say he's speechless.

Amara: Why would you say that?

Aaron: Because this chapter is much longer then anything he's written so far. I suppose he doesn't know what to say either.

Amara: Well…what should we do? Someone has to keep this going.

Aaron: I'll do it. I've been here with him enough to know what to say.

Amara: Ok!

Aaron: So now for the boring part. Most of the characters appearing in this chapter belong to MegaX99. Kiki however belongs to his friend Dragon Claw92.

Amara: We hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Zane slowly opened his eyes, and was surprised when he saw Hiei standing over him. "Well…" he started to say."That's not exactly what I was expecting to see when I woke up." He grinned slyly after he said this. Hiei glared back at him in an angry silence. Zane immediately started to get up because he felt that some how he had done something wrong. "Is something going on?" He asked.

Hiei continued to glare darkly at Zane for a few moments before he decided to reply. "Just waiting for you to wake up." He said coldly. He grabbed Zane by his shoulder, and said. "You're coming with me now." In a frightening tone.

Zane tensed up and his heart started to pound. He found that he was gripping his left hand so hard that it was shaking along with his tail. "Wh-where to?" He asked nervously.

"The Doctor's, where else?" Hiei replied grumpily. "I think we should be at Aaron's side when he wakes up." He started to walk off, dragging Zane along behind him. "Now come on!"

Zane relaxed a little bit, but pulled himself free of Hiei's grasp anyway. "Where's Amara gone to?" He asked.

Hiei stopped quickly and turned around. His silver eyes narrowed down to thin slits, as he glared at Zane. "I told her to go on ahead of us." He replied angrily. "I told her I'd bring you along with me when you woke up."

Zane took a step back out of fear of Hiei. "Oh…ok. Let's go then." He started to walk ahead of Hiei. He didn't want to aggravate Hiei any further then he already did.

Hiei folded his arm across his chest, and grunted angrily before following after Zane.

* * *

Erk looked back over his shoulder at Cassy. He didn't like having her around him, Kuna, and Matt. "Remember bat." He said coldly, glaring at her with a fierce look. "Just stay out of our way and we'll do what your boss wants."

Cassy waved a metal hand in front of her face, a dull look on her face. "Don't worry about it 'Spiky'. I'm not going to interrupt you one bit." She chuckled for a moment, before continuing. "It's not like I can't fight though. Are you sure you don't want me to help out?"

"We prefer to work alone." Erk said. "And don't call me Spiky." He added in a rather annoyed tone.

"Sorry." Cassy said, and then in a quiet voice so Erk wouldn't hear her. "You spike covered kill joy."

Kuna and Matt had decided to walk ahead of Erk and Cassy by a few feet. Kuna was all smiles as they walked together. "I can't wait to take those fools out." He said enthusiastically. "I hope they give us a good scrap."

Matt glanced at Kuna with a rather mischievous smile. "And why is that my friend?" He asked curiously.

"Because we haven't had a good challenge in a long time, don't you get tired of always winning our battles?" Kuna asked. "Because I have been tired of it for a long time."

Matt chuckled. "Not really, no." He replied. "I think that if we lost more, or came closer to losing, that we would be rather poor at our jobs."

Kuna nodded in agreement. "Yeah that's true, but I just wish we could fight someone who could actually be a challenge."

Matt smiled slyly now. "Well you know." He said. "If you wanted more challenge from our work. Why don't you ask Neuron to send you on more solo jobs?" He grinned when Kuna's wide smile was replaced with a frown. "Maybe you'd have more of a challenge in fights if you didn't have me and Erk around to help you out."

Kuna didn't say anything for a moment, but then he glanced at Matt. "You know…" He started. "Forget I said anything about wanting more challenges from our enemies." He said before speeding up his pace and leaving Matt behind.

Matt watched his friend move ahead, and started to laugh. "_I guess he won't ask for more solo jobs then_." He thought.

* * *

Amara stood over the foot of Aaron's bed with a content smile on her face. Kiki was watching her with a confused look on her own. "Amara?" She asked. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Amara shifted her gaze to look at Kiki. "Because I'm happy of course." She replied. "My brother is all right after all."

"I wouldn't call him laying in this bed all right." Kiki commented, rolling her eyes. "Wouldn't that be just the opposite of all right?"

Amara giggled at this before she answered. "I meant that I'm happy he's not hurt any worse then he is." She explained. "He's been hurt much worse then this before after all. Actually I think this is the least amount of damage I've seen him take for awhile."

Kiki looked surprised upon hearing this. "Really?" She asked curiously.

Amara nodded happily. "Yeah, He's got a tendency to get into fights that leave him much more battered then this." She said. She looked at her brother again before she continued. "I bet if Zane hadn't of stopped Cassy when he did. Aaron would be in much worse shape then he is now." Her eyes half closed now, as her expression changed to one of sorrow.

Kiki frowned sadly as well. "I didn't know that his rivalry with Cassy was so fierce." She said. "Though I probably should have guessed as much when she wouldn't stop hitting him."

"Don't let it bother you Kiki." Amara said, cheering up a little bit. "This has nothing to do with you anyway."

The door to the room opened then and the doctor walked in. "Ah…" He said. "It's good to see that someone is watching him." He walked over to the bed to join the girls. "Aaron is fine for the most part Amara." He said comfortingly. "Though Cassy did manage to break a few of his ribs with her constant pounding."

Amara nodded her eyes half closing again. "Yeah…I figured that she might have broken something." She said quietly. She looked up at him with a half smile on her face. "Though this is a lot better then how he normally ends up right?"

"No doubt about that." The Doctor replied cheerfully. "He'll be on his feet in no time at all. Though, I don't think he should do any fighting or training for a few months, at least not very hard."

"He's not going to like that, but maybe he won't try to train hard for awhile." Amara said. After a moment of that though she smiled and said. "Knowing him though that's not likely."

"Well you'll just have to watch him closely then won't you." The Doctor said with a chuckle, "We don't want him to send himself back here too soon after all."

A knocking came from downstairs. The Doctor turned around and scratched the top of his head. "Well…I'm going to be busy today." He said. "I won't be long Amara."

"No that's alright Doctor." Amara said with a slight grin. "Actually I'd like to go outside for a moment for some fresh air. I can also wait for Hiei and Zane outside too." She looked over at Kiki and smiled warmly. "Why don't you come with me Kiki? I sure you could use the fresh air too."

Kiki stood up smiling back at Amara. "Yes I think I will. Thank you for asking." She said.

"No problem Kiki." Amara replied quickly. Together with the Doctor, they all left the room and headed downstairs. The Doctor was in front of the girls, and opened the door.

"Well hi there Doc. I just thought I'd come down to say hi." Came a voice that no one wanted to hear.

Amara looked over The Doctor's shoulder and frowned when she saw Cassy standing outside. There were three men standing behind her that she had never seen before too. "Cassy!" She said angrily. "What do you want?"

Cassy smiled slyly. "Hello to you too, Amara." She said. "How's your electric brother doing?"

Amara pushed passed The Doctor and stood nose to nose with Cassy. Anger burned like an inferno behind her eyes. "You only want to know when you can pound him again!" She yelled. "Well forget it, and leave because we're not going to tell you!"

Cassy looked calmly back into Amara's eyes, and laughed after a moment. "Oh, Amara, That's not why I'm here at all. I'm looking for that new friend of yours." She said. She pointed over her shoulder to the men standing behind her. "These men are looking for him and I'm helping them."

Amara took a step back in surprise, but her anger quickly resurfaced. "Well I don't know where he is." She said. "Though it's not like I'd tell you if I did."

"Who said we wanted you to tell us where he is?" Cassy laughed. "When I know he will show up here sooner or later."

"We're wasting time here." Said one of the men behind Cassy, this of course was Erk. "We don't have any time to waste standing around."

"Trust me will you." Cassy said in a rather irritated voice. "He will show up. It's just a matter of time."

Erk grunted his own annoyance, and turned away from her.

Cassy smiled at Amara. "Impatient aren't they?" She asked.

"I know you're just trying to push my buttons Cassy." Amara growled angrily. "Why don't you just leave?"

"Because we just have to see your friend Amara." Cassy said in a rather obnoxious tone.

"What's going on here?" Came a voice from behind them. Cassy span around quickly and smiled when she saw Hiei and Zane standing in front of Erk and his men. "Erk." Cassy said happily. "The Black one is Hiei, and the brown one is who you're looking for."

Erk ignored her, as he glared angrily at Zane for a moment. "You're Renult's brother aren't you?" He asked in a tone so dark and angry, it caused Kiki and Amara to shrink back a few steps with fear.

Zane glared back at Erk with a gaze to match. His right hand was hovering over the hilt of his sword. "What's it to you?" He asked coldly.

Erk growled as his anger slowly built up. "I should have known you would be causing us trouble." He said. "I knew that Renult had told you something before we got rid of him!" He grabbed at his arm, and pulled out one of his boney javelins. He pointed one of its points right at Zane with a murderous look in his eyes. "You're going to see your brother soon, and I'm going to send you to him!"

Hiei was between Zane and Erk quickly with a rather large fireball held in his left hand. "You'll have to go through me first!" He said in a very fierce tone.

Erk smirked at this. "I won't have to." He said. He looked at Kuna, and nodded. "Kuna will deal with you."

Kuna stepped forward. Water was dripping from his hands, and he had an evil looking smile on his face that almost bordered on insane. "I haven't fought against someone with fire powers in awhile." He said. "Not like that matters though. You Flamers are too easy to beat."

Hiei glared at Kuna darkly, his eyes narrowed down to thin slits again. His face also grew dark with a high amount of dislike. He made another large fire ball in his other hand. "Don't under estimate me Leaky." He growled.

Kuna chuckled as he lunged at Hiei and knocked him to the ground. He pinned Hiei to the ground, and started to laugh in an almost insane manner. He sat on Hiei's chest, and pointed his dripping palms at Hiei's face. "Are you thirsty Flamer?" He asked. "Have something to drink!" Water shot out of his hands in thick streams that slammed into Hiei's face.

Hiei's head was pushed down hard into the ground by the water. He couldn't move it and he was now forced to hold his breath, as the water would most certainly force its way down into his lungs if he tried to breathe. He was fortunate however, as Kuna had forgotten to pin his arms to the ground as well. Hiei threw up his left hand and slammed the fireball he still held into the side of Kuna's head. This sent Kuna flying a few feet from the force of the blow.

Hiei quickly got up on his feet and threw his other fireball at the downed hedgehog. This struck Kuna in the middle of his back and knocked him the ground as he tried to get back up.

Hiei smirked as he formed another fireball in his right hand. This one was only half as large at the other two, but Zane and Erk could both feel an immense amount of heat coming off it only a few feet away.

Kuna climbed up to his feet again. The fur on his back and where he had been hit in the head wasn't quite on fire, rather then smoldering. Water had started to flow over his entire body witch protected him from catching fire. He glared at Hiei with wild eyes that also had a deep burning fury within them. "You're going to really hate yourself for that!" He yelled.

"You're going to have to make me." Hiei replied in a cocky sounding tone. He had a cocky smile on his face. "Because I rather like myself right now."

Kuna roared angrily and punched both of his fists towards Hiei. Two fist sized balls of water shot out of them and flew towards Hiei at a frightening pace. Hiei quickly threw his fireball to intercept them.

All three orbs collided between the two fighters. The result was nothing more then a large ball of steam, as the two elements canceled each other out.

Kuna didn't waste time in sending in another attack. He whipped his right arm across his chest, sending out a powerful torrent of water through out the motion. He quickly span around, and crouched down low to the ground, and sent another whip-like stream out through his right leg as he dragged it across the ground.

Hiei was too slow to react, and was struck across his chest, and legs by the two attacks. He fell to his knees, as both areas throbbed with pain. It had felt like both areas had been smashed by thick, sturdy staffs.

Kuna charged up to Hiei, and smashed his leg into the side of Hiei's head with a powerful kick. This threw Hiei to the ground with a heavy thud. Kuna glared down at Hiei, the fury in his eyes steadily growing into an inferno of rage.

Hiei lay clutching his chest with one arm, and his head with the other. Both areas throbbed with intense pain. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on this pain for too long though, as he quickly grabbed at Kuna's leg. He smirked as he did get a hold of it, and started to create as much fire as he could.

Kuna however didn't even try to shake off Hiei's grip on his leg. The fire Hiei was attempting to use, was utterly worthless on Kuna's completely saturated fur, and clothes. He knelt down to look more intently at Hiei's face. The fury in his eyes now mingling with amusement.

Hiei soon realized that his fire wasn't working and released his grip. "_Damn!_" He thought. "_Nothing is working! He's resisting all of it!_" This realization spread across his face as a look of fear, and confusion.

Kuna smiled deeply when he noticed this. "Yes, Flamer, you're right. You don't stand a chance at all."

Hiei looked up into Kuna's face, and scowled intensely. "It's not over just yet!" He said, as he forced himself to his feet.

Kuna was so sure that he had already won, that he allowed Hiei to stand up. Water started to gather around his hands, encompassing and enclosing then in thick gloves of water. "You know what." He said smugly. "I'll give you one last attack before I beat the daylights out of you."

Erk, who had been watching with a smile on his face at his friend's dominance over Hiei, now looked rather angry. "Kuna, you fool! Don't show him any mercy! Finish him off now!" He yelled.

Kuna glanced at Erk with a rather calm expression. "Erk, no matter what he does to me. It won't hurt." He said. "So why not get a little more sport out him?"

Now Erk had the look of intense fury building up behind his eyes. "Just finish him off!" He yelled.

Kuna sighed and nodded slowly. "All right, all right, fine, I'll take care of…" He was suddenly interrupted by Hiei.

While Kuna and Erk had been talking. Hiei had quickly prepared the move he has used against Prowl not to long ago. He then slammed the charged ball of fire right into the center of Kuna's chest. This resulted in a large explosion that sent Kuna flying for eight feet.

Erk, Matt, and Cassy all ran over to Kuna who lay in a crumpled heap on the ground. Erk crouched down, and rolled Kuna over, as his face was down pressed into the ground. He was relieved to see that Kuna was still conscious. "Are you good to move?" He asked quietly.

Kuna shook his head weakly. "No, Erk, He got me good with that one." He replied in a very quiet voice. "Both of my legs and my left arm are all numb. I can barely move them at all."

"I see, at least you're alive." Erk said. "You should count yourself lucky for that." Erk turned his head to look at Hiei and was surprised by what he saw.

Hiei had collapsed to the ground. The combination of pain he was feeling now, and the energy drain from his last attack had left him physically weak and tired. Around his stood Zane, Amara, Kiki, and The Doctor. Each one of them wore a look of pure worry for their friend.

Erk felt a hand on his shoulder on his and, and looked to see that it was Matt. The Chameleon looked worried as well. Erk could only smile reassuringly at him. "He'll be all right Matt. He just needs a lot of rest." He said.

Matt nodded, and looked at Cassy. "Would you help me move him over there?" He asked, pointing to a shaded spot nearby The Doctor's house.

Cassy wordlessly nodded and helped Matt lift Kuna up and move him. Erk however stood up. His gaze fixed on Zane. His face was contorted into a mixture of rage and sorrow. "Wilder!" He yelled.

Zane and the others changed their attention from Hiei to Erk. Their worried looks were still on their faces.

Erk charged up to Zane, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The boney staff he had pulled out earlier was gripped tightly in his other hand. "I'm going to take you out here and now!" He yelled.

Amara quickly formed a fireball in her hands when Erk had finished saying this. "I'm not going to let you lay a finger on him!" She growled angrily.

Zane looked at her with a mixture of worry and alarm. "No, Amara, I'll deal with him."

Erk chuckled witch brought their attention back to him. "How do you plan on dealing with me exactly?" He asked smugly.

"Oh well…" Zane started to say, his normally cocky tone returning to his voice. "There's this for a start!" He swung his leg up and into Erk's side. This caused Erk to let go of Zane who quickly pulled out his sword and shield.

Erk stumbled back a few steps. He didn't allow himself to linger on the pain in his side for very long however. He looked up angrily at Zane, and stabbed at him with his javelin.

Zane smirked as he rose up his shield. Erk's javelin smashed against it and shattered throwing splinters, and shards everywhere around the both of them. "Aw…you broke your toy on my shield." Zane said mockingly.

Erk only shrugged off Zane's comment, and pulled another javelin from his arm. The other hand he pointed at Zane with. "I've got more where they came from Wilder, though you should know that I can do more then just make these." He said.

Zane crouched down slightly and rose up his shield to protect himself from his neck to his waist. His sword arm went back behind him like he was getting ready to strike Erk. "You can slam anything you want into my shield, Erk, but you're not going to break through it."

Erk chuckled, and pointed his index finger downwards at Zane's feet. "I don't have to try to go through your shield Wilder." He said. "I'm going to get around it." Suddenly a small bone shard fired out of his finger, and flew right into Zane's foot.

Zane took in a sharp breath as pain filled his foot. He slashed at Erk quickly to try and stop him from firing more of the shards out and causing more damage.

Erk quickly blocked the blow with his javelin; witch broke from the force of the blow. Erk was ready though, and fired another three bone shards out. Two of these flew into Zane's sword arm, and the other bounced harmlessly off of his shield.

Zane could feel warm blood starting to flow out of his arm, and his sword was starting to get heavy. He slashed at Erk again, but failed to even come close to hitting the echidna. "Oh…crap." He muttered.

Erk grabbed onto Zane's shield now, and ripped it from the wolf's hands in one swift motion. He then threw a punch that knocked the wolf flat on the ground.

The second Zane had hit the ground; his sword was flung out of his hand, and slid away a few feet out of his reach.

Erk didn't waste time, as he stepped onto each of Zane's arms, effectively pinning him to the ground. "I don't take things quite as slowly as Kuna does, Wilder." He said, as he removed another javelin from his arm. "Now say good-bye to your friends!" He yelled as he thrust the bottom point towards Zane's chest.

Zane closed his eyes and held his breath as he waited for the javelin to go through his heart. Surprisingly though it never did. Instead, Zane felt something hot past over him followed by Erk letting out a loud yell. Zane opened his eyes to see Erk madly patting out a fire on his shirt.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Amara yelled suddenly. Her voice held a very surprising amount of fury, and her hands were enveloped in flames. Her face even closely resembled something close to one of Hiei's own scowls.

Erk managed to put out the fire on his shirt, and now glared at Amara. "That wasn't a very smart move." He growled.

The fire on Amara's hands grew a little larger, as did her anger. "I'm not going to stand here and watch my friends get hurt or killed!" She yelled.

Erk stepped off of Zane's arms, and walked slowly towards Amara. "If you were worried about them then you should have tried to stop them from fighting." He said sternly. "But you didn't do any thing to stop them did you?" He smirked as he asked this. "You can only blame yourself for the pain that you could have stopped earlier."

Amara's anger continued to deepen along with the scowl on his face. She looked completely different to The Doctor, Hiei, and Zane as they had never seen her this way before. Not even Aaron had seen her this way.

Erk continued to speak. "You're no good to anyone because you are too weak to stop them from fighting or protect them when they are hurt." He chuckled at this, and soon wished that he hadn't.

Amara had taken all she could stand from Erk and rushed up to him in a blind rage. She swung one of her fire enhanced fists and struck Erk across the side of his head. She followed this up with three more blows to his chest. Each blow was stronger then the last and the fire only got hotter with each hit.

Erk reeled backwards a few steps after Amara's sudden attack. He couldn't believe the power she had planted behind each hit much less the pain he was now feeling. It felt like he had been hit by a large boulder in each spot she had hit.

Before he could do anything to retaliate though, Amara had smashed the palm of her right hand into his chest. She had gathered all the fire on her hand into a large ball, and smirked when the explosion that followed her attack knocked Erk to the ground on the spot.

Everyone around her was stunned as to what they had seen. No one more then Hiei however, as he struggled to get to his feet, when he had done so he looked at her disbelievingly.

Amara stood glaring down at Erk, as she breathed heavily. When Erk didn't to try and attack her, she turned around to look at Hiei and Kiki. "I'm not about to let a friend of mine die when I can do something to prevent it." She said quietly.

"Then you're just like your spark plug of a brother then." Cassy said from behind her. She had finished helping Matt move Kuna and was now standing behind Amara. "But look at where his attitude got him. Do you want to end up the same way?"

Amara didn't turn around the face Cassy. She instead let the fire on her right hand show how angry she was because it had now jumped up to engulf her entire arm.

This didn't faze Cassy. In fact she smirked at Amara. "Hm…" she hummed. "It looks like somebody lost her temper." Her voice was smug as she said this. "Maybe you should go find it because anger doesn't fit well with you."

Amara continued to ignore her, as she walked over to Hiei, Kiki, and The Doctor. She didn't come to close to them however, as the flame on her arm was steadily getting hotter.

Cassy scoffed. "You dodge fights the same way your brother does too." She said as she bent over to help Erk to his feet. "I guess that shows how tough you really are."

* * *

Once he was on his feet, Erk walked over to where Matt was with Kuna. "I'll take Kuna back to that guy's mansion to rest." He said quietly. "I want you to have the bat take you someplace."

Matt looked confused. "Why, Erk?" He asked simply.

Erk scowled as he looked over at Hiei. "I heard The Bat talk about that Hiei guy the entire way here." He explained. "She also mentioned something about him having a little sister who ran away from home a few weeks before he got here." He looked at Matt again. "I want you to have her take you to his house. When you get there, I want you to finds a picture of his sister and bring it back to me. We're going to track her down and use her as bait for him and the rest of his friends."

"But we were only sent here to take care of Wilder." Matt said. "The rest of them have nothing to do with us or Neuron. They don't even pose any threat to him." Matt looked sternly at Erk now. "Getting them involved because you have a grudge is foolish."

Erk frowned at Matt. "You're supposed to be the smart one Matt." He said irritably. "They just beat Kuna and me, that makes them dangerous to Neuron as well, and now that they know we're after Wilder, he's going to have to tell them why. That will get them involved. It'll be better for us if we have something to keep them in check before they try to do any harm to Neuron's operations."

Matt had no choice to agree with this. Erk was right after all. "All right then, I'll get this done for you." He said quietly. "Though I still don't think this is a good idea."

Erk ignored the last part, and lifted Kuna up, slinging him over his shoulder. "Just get it done." He said as he turned and started to walk away. Kuna bounced slightly with each step he took.

* * *

Matt turned towards Cassy, who had continued to throw insults at Amara. The Fire on her arm was steadily growing into a small inferno.

"Amara…" Kiki said quietly. "Wh-why aren't you doing anything?" She was worried about Hiei and Zane, but something about the look on Amara's face kept her from going to help them.

Amara meanwhile had now turned to face Cassy. Her anger was growing like the flame on her arm witch was now spreading across her body.

"Oh!" Cassy said with mock fright. "Aren't you the fearsome one?" she laughed for a moment before continuing. "Don't tell me you're planning on fighting me. You know that you can't do it."

Amara only stared back at Cassy, strangely the fire on her arm was dying down now. When the flame was only covering her arm again, she spoke. "You know…You're right Cassy." She said. "But, you're wrong too." The Fire had disappeared now. "You aren't worth wasting my anger on." She raised her hand up with the palm facing the sky. "But if you insist on insulting my brother and me, then I'll be happy to shut you up."

Cassy stared back at Amara with a look of pure shock, but this quickly changed to a look of rage. Before she could do anything though, Matt was between her and Amara.

"This can wait!" He yelled. "Our original plan has been destroyed, and we have to pull out now before any more of us get hurt." He glared back at Amara before he continued. "I need you to take me someplace now. Erk has a plan to deal with them later on."

Cassy glared at Matt for a moment, and then looked over at Amara. She continued to switch between the two of them for a moment, her gaze growing darker by the second. She soon stopped on Matt and nodded towards him. "All right, let's go." She said simply.

Matt smiled at her. "Very good." He said. He turned to look at Hiei. "You're pretty tough to beat Kuna like that." He said. "But I'll warn you that if you end up fighting him again…" He paused for a moment before continuing. "You had better be ready for the fight of your life."

"Why would you tell him that?" Kiki asked suddenly, a confused look on her face.

Matt looked at her with a comforting smile. "Because it's my way of giving advice." He said. "Kuna hasn't lost a fight for a long time now, and is sure to hold a strong grudge against him for it."

Kiki looked still more confused by this answer. "But, you're that man's friend. Why would you warn his enemy?"

"Time answers all questions." Matt said in a sagely tone. "Just like it's bound to bring us all together again." He turned around and started to walk away. Cassy followed soon afterwards after taking one last dark look at Amara.

"That was strange." The doctor said after the Chameleon and Bat had left. "And quite worrisome."

"Yeah." Hiei said weakly. "But at least they're gone."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, though he looked rather worried still. "Why don't you and Zane stay here until you're rested enough to move?" He asked.

Hiei shook his head. "No, thanks Doctor." He said gruffly. "Something about what that Chameleon said bothers me. I want to get home to see if what I'm guessing is true." He took a step forward, and almost fell over.

"No you aren't." The Doctor said. "You can barely stand after the drain from that attack of yours. The pounding you took isn't helping you any either."

Hiei ignored him and took another shaky step forward. He was determined to go. Kiki and Amara both took hold of one of his arms though to stop him from moving. "I think you should stay and rest Hiei." Kiki said.

"Yeah, let me and Kiki go to your house and deal with what you're worried about." Amara said. "Besides I think you staying here will help Aaron's self esteem."

Hiei switch between looking at the two girls, and sighed. "All right, I'll stay here for a moment." He said.

"Good." The Doctor said. "Kiki, Amara, would you help me get these two inside please?"

"Of course!" They replied in unison.

"Good, you two help Hiei inside, and I'll help Zane." The Doctor said.

"Hey!" Zane said suddenly. "What about my sword and shield?"

"I'll take them in." Kiki said, gathering up the fallen sword and shield. After she had gathered them she followed Amara inside.

The Doctor walked over to Zane and helped him to his feet. "Amara sure surprised us today didn't she?" He asked suddenly as they started to walk to the house.

Zane nodded with a foolish grin on his face. "She sure did." He replied. "I didn't know she could get that mad."

"Neither did I. I think somehow, Hiei's return has been good her."

"I'm not going to argue with you there Doc."

The both of them chuckled together, and disappeared inside.

* * *

MegaX99: …

Aaron: Uh…um…He's still broken.

Amara: What should we do?

Hiei: I'll deal with this. *Hiei smacks MX across the face* Snap out of it!

MegaX99: Huh? Oh! Right…sorry guys.

Amara/Aaron: Finally!

MegaX99: Well since this is all finished. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all later!


	8. Chapter 8

MX: Back again! Long wait aside, I'm sure someone will be happy to see this chapter make it to the light of day.

Matt: Kuna won't be...actually, I don't think you should let him in here with you after what happened to him in the last chapter.

MX: Ah, who cares, he's just whining about being beaten.

Matt: True, but you know better then anyone how he hates to be beaten.

MX: Yeah...he doesn't scare me, anyway on to the boring stuff. This is an all OC story, the characters herein belong to me with the exception of Kiki who belongs to my good friend Dragon Claw92. Enjoy!

* * *

Searching through the house was nothing more then a boring task, one that Matt wished he had never been given as he watched Cassy happily run through Hiei's home. The spark of insanity he saw in her eyes told him that she was having a great deal of fun picking up any and every piece of furniture she could lay her steel hands on, and then with no care in the world, proceed the smash everything around her with it. Cassy was thoroughly destroying the entire house from the inside out, much to Matt's own displeasure. Every time he told her why they had been sent to the house, she merely shrugged him off and continued with her destruction.

Having finished with the living room, and parlor in his own searching, Matt moved on through the rest of the house, leaving Cassy behind him. The chances of finding what it was Erk had sent him here for would be much better if she wasn't in the same room with him after all. Coming to a pair of closed off rooms on the first floor, Matt opened the first room and entered it, finding that it was a rather dark looking room with a few scorch marks all along the wall and all over the ceiling. This had to of been the room that belonged to Hiei. It was almost entirely empty save for the bed sitting along in a corner of the room.

Matt took a moment to look around the room for anything he could use, even though there certainly wasn't. Being through was better then being ignorant in his own opinion, even if he would waste a few moments or so of his time getting nowhere at all. He even searched where he could around, under, and on the bed, but he found nothing like he had thought. He soon left the room and moved along to the next door, opening it and finding a pleasant light blue room before him. Directly to the right of the now open door was a small book case filled with large books, most of witch were novels of adventure and romance, as well as a few odd items here and there. Next to the bookcase was a large desk that took up the entire corner of the room. Sitting on this desk were various papers, and a wide assortment of writing utensils. "It seems who ever used this room spent a great deal of their time at this desk." Matt said somewhat mindlessly.

Matt walked over to the desk, and started to rifle through all the various papers that were scattered across the top of it. Most of these papers, he noticed, were recites while the rest were just half finished letters that had never been finished. None of that was at all useful to him in the least, but it was most likely he would still find what he was looking for. Of course a few moments later he would finally realize that there were a few photos sitting on the desk as well, though noticing them from behind a large stack of papers would have been an amazing feat; it was as if the photos had been forgotten entirely. Matt reached for one and gazed at it seeing the smiling faces of three foxes gaze back at him.

The oldest had what looked to be brilliant fire red fur with specks of gray through out showing that he was getting a little on in years, _"Probably in his late thirties or early forties."_, Matt thought, as he moved along to the next fox in the picture. She was slightly younger then her mate and she had the bluest fur Matt had ever seen before along with a very kind and loving look in her eyes. He noticed that these two were like most traditional people of their kind, and only wore gloves and shoes, their daughter on the other hand, standing at their feet, was wearing a little red dress that covered a great deal of her light blue fur, her messy looking hair being held steady slightly by a small bow sitting upon the top of her head. She had a pure, innocent look in her young eyes, as she smiled towards Matt. Attached to her waist was a small blade, a rapier by Matt's guess, witch seemed to be there only for the sake of this picture.

Hearing something smash into the other side of the wall of the room, Matt hurried out to the hall to find that Cassy was busily smashing an old chair into the wall. Matt could only glare at her, as she finished with it shortly. "Was that quite necessary?" he asked the moment she had finished.

She smirked at him slyly; as she kicked some of the larger pieces of the chairs remains away from her feet. "Of course it was." she replied, "Everything I've done here was necessary. Perhaps not from you're standing, but I have a personal reason for all of this." She turned away from him, and started to walk away, leaving Matt with a feeling of confusion.

"A personal reason...just to wreck furniture? It's unbelievable." He would mutter to himself before following after her, the picture still held in his hand. He didn't know if it would be what Erk had asked for, but most likely, it was. He made his way to the front door of the house, and stood there with a stern look in his eyes, as he listened to the sounds of Cassy having her way with anything she found in the house. She soon made her way to the front of the house as well, and kicked the door open. Matt shook his head, and sighed, as he headed outside, and started to walk off on his own, back towards the home of that wolf, Axel. Cassy was right behind him, laughing almost psychotically, about the destruction she had caused.

* * *

While things had been going on in Hiei's home, Hiei and Zane were being taken care of by the doctor. Hiei needed nothing more then to just lie still for awhile, but Zane, needed to have the spikes that Erk had shot into him removed before he could start resting at all.

"AH! Jeez Doc…be just a little careful would ya." Zane whined, as the first of the spikes was removed from his right arm. The doctor quickly pulled out the second one, causing Zane to breathe in sharply, and started to clean the wounds before wrapping them with bandages.

From where he was laying down over on a nearby couch, Hiei was chuckling quietly to himself. His body ached and pounded, but he had been beaten worse then this before and Zane's whining, he thought, was helping to distract him from his sore body. "It could be worse, Zane." he muttered quietly, "Erk could have put a hundred of those little things in you, if he had felt like it."

Zane shut his mouth, as he thought about this. Erk could have indeed just shot him full of the little bone shards, the amount of pain he was feeling now could have been much worse if Erk had felt like expending more of his spikes. Perhaps he should count himself lucky he got what he did.

* * *

Amara was upstairs in Aaron's room with Kiki. Aaron had woken up during the fight and had heard a great deal about what had happened to Zane from them already. Angrily, Aaron pounded his fist against his bed. "If I hadn't been so beaten up, I could have dealt with the water spouting loser rather then Hiei." he said glumly, "Don't I feel rather useless now."

"Hey now, bro, You can't do anything about it now." Amara said in a soothing tone, "If you had been well enough to fight then Cassy would have just pounded you now rather then when she had." She folded her arms over her chest as she stared at her older brother. "Besides, it's not like you won't get a chance to help out, you just need to rest first."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever you say, doc." Aaron said jokingly, chuckling a bit afterwards. "I'll stay in bed, and rest like a good boy until I'm all better."

Not pleased with the jokes her brother had made, Amara glanced towards Kiki. "Could you stay here and watch this lout for a little bit?" she asked.

"I-I guess I could, why?" Kiki replied shakily.

"I'm going out for a walk, look around for a few things in town, and a few other small errands." Amara answered. "I won't take long, I promise."

Kiki, looking at Aaron, for a moment, before nodding her head in a silent "yes."

"Great, see you two later on then." Amara said, as she headed out the door of the room, leaving the pair alone.

"She totally lost it out there didn't she?" Aaron asked after a few moments, a wide grin on his face.

Kiki looked at Aaron with a shocked look on her own. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because my sister never just 'goes for a walk' or 'does errands' unless someone has ticked her off." Aaron replied. "Normally she uses that excuse so she can just walk out beyond the village a little bit and let out a huge blast of flame."

"How would you know that?"

"How else? I followed her out there once. It's quite a sight to see too. Fire just explodes out of her in a huge area. I'd say no bigger then ten or twelve feet around her. It's just an epic sight. The fields around the village are lucky that she doesn't get ticked off very often."

Kiki looked back at the door of the room with a look of mixed curiosity and worry. She almost got out the chair she was sitting in to follow after Amara, but she didn't. She knew that the whole fight had been a bit rough on all of them and decided that letting Amara blow off her stem would be good for her.

* * *

Out among the houses and small buildings of the village, Amara walked quickly passed any people who happened to be out walking around. Her face was drawn out in a sort of half frown half smile as she struggled with controlling her fire. Her powers often took shape on her hands and body when she was angry, though she had never been so maddened as to have her powers crawl up her arm as it had. It scared her, but she also couldn't let her anger remain. She had to release it before it grew too great.

Out beyond the edge of the village, there was a lonely field of grass that was large, open, and quiet, the perfect place for her to go for what she wanted to do. She also liked to come out to this spot to relax after a hard day as well. Something about it just seemed so peaceful to her. Currently though she was still making her way through the village.

Fire kept sparking into short life at the tips of her fingers as she walked. Though she tried to hide it, some people noticed and smiled at her, thinking that she was just creating the sparks as practice. She was lucky that people thought that, and relieved at the same time. She didn't want to worry anyone, or lead them to believe that something was wrong when nothing was.

She took a quick turn to her left, and found herself at the edge of the village now. She could see small groups of trees scattered through out the various fields that lay before her, as well as a small hill or two. _"I'll be there soon now…"_ she thought as she continued on her way.

* * *

Sitting in his darkened lounge room, Axel stared angrily at Erk. Believing that this Echidna could have possibly been a match for Hiei was just simply too much it seemed, as the fool had returned with one of his friends unable to move on his own. Erk himself had received a nice burn as well, though that was from Amara rather then Hiei. _"I've been a fool! I should have just dealt with Hiei myself. I've grown strong enough to do so."_ he thought, as he pounded his fist against his table once in anger.

Erk wasn't fazed by Axel's tantrum in the least, he had seen his boss do much worse things when his plans were interrupted or slowed. He instead just stood staring at the young master of the house and smirked. "Just a little miffed are you?" he asked.

"Of course I am!" Axel screamed back, "It's as if he had never left in the first place. That fool has been beating me for as long as I can remember. I thought that his long absence from here might have left him weaker then before. Knowing who you work for, I thought your abilities would have dealt with him and his friends with no trouble, yet your friend in unable to move himself due to a blow that caused him temporary paralysis!" Axel howled with anger, and pounded his fist against the table once more. "I've let my rivalry with him cloud my mind. I've trained with Prowl long and hard enough that I know something of that fool's powers, I could beat him myself, and yet I keep having others attempt it for me! It's just like my past, only now I can fight for myself."

Erk frowned, and folded his arms over his chest as he listened to the young wolf rant angrily about the fox that he hated so much. "Am I to understand that you didn't know how to fight back in your youth? Yet you've always hated this Hiei? I'm afraid that this makes no sense to me." He commented. "It makes no sense for you to even want him beaten."

Axel stopped in his ranting and gazed at Erk hard, a spark of flame in his eyes though he had no ability to control fire himself. "It shouldn't make sense to you! You have nothing to do with any of this!" he yelled, "For all you know this is just one intense rivalry between families, and in a way, it is! You are just someone I had attempt to fight for my own reasons, and you failed."

"I understand that you have the right to keep your reasons to yourself." Erk said coolly, "But this ordeal has left me with a slight grudge against Hiei and his friends, as well as one against Zane Wilder." He spat Zane's name with a deep burning hatred. "I'm not one to ignore something like what happened to Kuna, and the anger I feel towards those people is something I'm going to use, in fact, I have an offer for you."

Axel laughed madly, as he heard this. "You have an offer for me! What could you possibly offer me? You're just a work horse for a small time crime lord."

"That I may be, but my boss is not what you think he is." Erk said in a rather forceful tone, "Neuron is much more then you think. He could crush this house with a simple thought if he wanted, and this is no idle threat." He calmed himself a bit before he continued, "And my offer is this. I will drag Hiei and his friends away from the village. They will leave looking for his captured little sister, and be forced to face Neuron who, after hearing of what happened to Kuna and myself, will crush them with no effort at all. This will fulfill your petty rivalry, and end every person who poses a threat against Neuron in the same blow."

Axel sat, thinking the offer over for a moment. "It's an interesting idea, but I don't think I'll follow it." he said, "I will takes care of him myself, After all the failures I've seen, I know that the saying is true. If you want something done right, you better do it yourself."

"If that is how you feel, Don't say I never offered you a foolproof plan though." Erk said. "If you don't mind, I would like to remain here for a few days, until Kuna is well enough to move."

"Feel free, I feel sorry for your friend, even if it's my fault that he's hurt." Axel said, standing from his chair, and heading towards the door of the room. "I'm going to go do a few things. Just be sure to stay out of the way while you're here, all right?"

Erk chuckled and bowed slightly. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of bothering you." He said. _"Though it's not like I really care for you in the least. I know your going to lose against Hiei, and when you do, I'll drag him away after wards. Neuron will want to pay these fools back for what they have done to Kuna." _He thought, as Axel left the room. Erk looked around the room for a moment, before departing it himself.

* * *

Finally arriving at the field, Amara walked out to the center of it, and let her anger flow through out her body. This caused her body to encompassed in fire instantly, startling her in the process. Never had she felt such pure burning hatred before, though she had never seen her brother, a close friend, and Hiei beaten so badly in such a short amount of time either. She stood still for a moment, letting the flames that now surrounded her eat away the grass beneath her feet, before she forced it all out.

The Flames shot out from her body in every direction a staggering twenty feet. This fire burned and scorched everything it came in contact with and remained for a length of five minuets before Amara started to feel herself calm down. Slowly the blaze around her started to dwindle and shrink, until it was no more. Breathing heavily from the purge of her anger, Amara let herself fall to her knees and then her back. There she would lay gazing at the calm blue sky above her. "It's so nice out here…" She would soon mutter.

* * *

After resting for nearly half an hour, Hiei pushed himself up to a sitting position on the couch in the doctor's home. He still ached here and there, but he knew that he was well enough to move around once more. He looked over at Zane sitting in a chair looking at his bandaged arm, and chuckled. "Oh don't be so glum. It's not like your crippled and can't do anything with it anymore." He said.

Zane looked up at Hiei, and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, I know that, but it still sucks." he said, "I figured I could protect myself a bit longer then I had."

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle some more. "You probably would have, if you had done some real fighting. All you really did was stand there with your shield in front of you, before you got that shard shot into your foot."

Zane couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Yeah, all talk and no action…I guess I goofed off a bit too much for that little encounter. I'm not going to let that fool catch me off guard again though, I'll cream him next time."

"That's good to know." Hiei said smirking, as he stood up from the couch, "I don't think getting your sorry backside handed to you in every fight would be in your best interest."

The pair of them laughed at this, as the doctor walked into the room with a distant gaze in his eyes. Catching their attention, the pair looked at the older member, and waited quietly. "Axel has arrived out front of the house…" The old wolf said in a docile tone, "And he's demanding that you fight him face to face, Hiei."

"What!" Hiei asked surprised, "He wants to fight me himself, Now? What kind of a joke is he trying to pull here?"

"I wouldn't know…"The doctor said slowly, "…He just said he wanted to fight you right now, and didn't care if you wanted to or not. My guess would be that his latest plans failure has driven him over the edge, and he's lost it."

"I'll say, He's never done any of his own fighting, ever. Why would he just suddenly decide that he could fight?" Hiei mused over this for a moment, before shaking his head, and frowned. "It doesn't matter, he'd have to be confidant that he was ready to fight me on some sort of level to even think of this, it's unlike him but it's his choice." Hiei walked out of the small room that they were talking in, and headed out the door.

Zane stared after the young fox for a few seconds and then turned his head towards the old doctor. "What is Axel's problem with Hiei anyway?" he asked curiously. "It's just so stupid to have all this hate for no reason."

The doctor sighed, and sat down in a chair opposite Zane's, and looked at the wounded youth. "It's a matter of pride to Axel, It's been like that for his family for the longest time. The powered families of this village used to have battles together about eighty years ago. Axel's family used to win all the time."

Zane looked confused at this. "Axel is part of a family that normally has powers?" he asked. "But he's never shown any sign that he had any."

"That's because he doesn't. Blood becomes more diluted with each generation. Only by marrying people with powers do they remain in the family or at all…" The doctor sighed at this. "Axel has no powers because the genes for them have been almost completely washed from his blood. His father is the last person in his family with any special abilities at all."

"So how does this have anything to do with Axel's hate for Hiei?" Zane asked.

"Like I was telling you, the powered families of this village used to hold little tournaments, you know, something to practice their abilities and make friends. Axel's family used to win up until Hiei was born, that is. That year is the first time that Gan, Hiei's father, won. Axel's father was deeply angered by this, and called Gan his rival ever sense, though I don't suppose his hate has carried through after all these years. He left the village a few years ago, and Axel carried on his father's hatred since then with Hiei. The sad part of this is that Axel was raised with that hate being instilled into his mind. He can't stop hating Hiei any less then a dog is loyal to it's master. Only through victory will he become even remotely better in his attitude towards others."

Zane blinked a few times, as he took in everything he had just heard. "So this is something he just can't help but do then, and it explains what Hiei just said about him never fighting for himself. Being powerless would put him at a big disadvantage against Hiei."

"It would normally, but even with special abilities, there have been times where the victor was someone with nothing but his mind, and his body. Nothing more. Perhaps after taking on Prowl, Axel started to train with his panther companion to learn something of Hiei's abilities and of combat. He might not have powers to use in the fight, but he could have a good knowledge of how Hiei fights and uses his powers, coupled with a decent fighting ability of his own, he could prove to be a hard opponent despite the handicap." The doctor said.

"I guess we're going to find out then, huh?" Zane asked, getting to his feet slowly, and heading towards the front door of the house.

"Yes…yes I suppose we will…" The doctor muttered, as he followed after the young wolf, a worried look in his eyes, as they passed through the doorway and headed outside.

* * *

MX: Well another chapter update finished. Sorry for the obvious cliffhanger. I just couldn't resist it.

Matt: You know...something seems off...

MX: Maybe it's because you didn't show up in this chapter after that first segment?

Matt: No...oh well, I don't think anything important is missing anyways.

MX: Neither do I. Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter. Please your comments and criticism behind when you leave, be warned though, I will ignore all flames so don't waste your time leaving one. Take care y'all!


	9. Chapter 9

MX: Hello again! sorry for the long wait, but I'm back again with chapter 9!

Zane: Yeah, and this one looks pretty good too!

MX: Yeah it does! OK! Legal stuff: I own all characters in this story, with exception to Kiki who is owned by Dragon Claw92. Enjoy!

* * *

Standing shakily in the road before the doctor's house, Hiei glared ahead at Axel. He was confused by Axel's sudden confidence though he wasn't going to let it bother him. "You just don't know how to stop do you Axel?" Hiei asked, "Just one plan after another to win back some pride for your father. Don't you think all of this is just stupid? I mean, there haven't even been any small tournaments here since before I left."

Axel growled, his eyes narrowing and his face twisting with rage. "Pride? For my father? It stopped being for him since he left this stupid village." He growled, "It's all been for my own self. I've grown to realize that everything I've done with my life has been one big humiliation." He gripped his hands tightly together, his anger growing with each second. "It started as pay back for my father, yes that much is true, but every time I lost, I grew to hate you more. I tried to beat you, using others on my behalf, and only succeeded in making a fool of my self over and over again." The sand and dirt at his feet seemed to shift slightly as his words grew more and more heated. "To be honest, All of this has been more for me since around the time you left. I've taught myself how to fight ever since you left. I even left after you did to improve my self faster then staying here. I've trained against Prowl and learned how to deal with fire directed against me! I'm as ready as I can ever be for this and I'm taking advantage of a good opportunity." Axel hunched over and raised his arms now, as his glare darkened still further. "Now let's get this over with fireling. I want this finished once and for all."

"You've lost it Axel." Hiei said with a shrug. "You've completely lost it. You want to fight me just because of some wounded pride? I just don't understand you anymore." He shook and head, and turned his back on Axel. "I'm not going to do it. I'm not going to fight against you or your plans any longer, it's all pointless and stupid. All of this only manages to waste both my time and yours."

Standing on the porch, Zane and the doctor smiled at Hiei for his decision. "That's right Hiei, There's no point to any of this. Just ignore him." Zane said.

Axel growled, his anger growing to a height he, nor anyone in the village, had ever known. "You're going to just deny me now!" He screamed, the sand at his feet seemed to shake more violently then before. "After everything? after all this time? You are going to finally ignore me! NO! I won't allow that! You will fight me, weather you want to or not!" Axel charged forward with such sudden speed, that Zane and the doctor had no time to warn Hiei about the on coming attack. Axel swung a power blow with one of his arms, and smashed Hiei hard in his head. The force of the blow sent the black fox flying through the air to his right for about two feet before his landed heavily on the ground with a painful groan.

Zane had his hand on the hilt of his sword, as he leaned forward. He would have charged at Axel had the Doctor not moved in his way to stop him. "You Rat!" Zane yelled, outraged. "I ought 'a beat you stupid for that!" He struggled against the doctor as he continued to hurl insults as Axel. Axel though had his eyes on Hiei, who had just managed to get back up on his feet.

Hiei placed a hand against his head; which pounded and pulsated with pain from Axel's blow. His eyes were narrowed and focused on Axel though and small sparks of flame could be seen dancing around the fox's body. "You really want this then, do you?" he asked coolly, "Fine! Come beat me then. I'm not about to let you walk all over me." The small sparks drew in on the hand Hiei wasn't holding against his head and set it ablaze instantly.

Axel chuckled as he charged towards Hiei, and swung another blow aimed at the fox's side, but was caught in his chest by Hiei's enflamed hand. Hiei didn't punch the wolf, instead he slammed his palm into Axel's chest. He did this with enough force to stop Axel cold, and slammed his palm into the wolf's chest a second time to push him away.

Axel stood with a surprised look on his face, as he caught his breathe. The force of Hiei's blows had pushed all of the air from Axel's lungs, and left a scorched portion of fur on his chest. His eyes still contained his anger, though that couldn't be said for long, as Hiei stepped forward and kicked Axel hard enough to throw the wolf to the ground a foot away. His face was now one of mixed fear and astonishment.

Hiei walked over to Axel and grabbed the wolf by the collar of his shirt with his plain hand. Pulling Axel to his feet, Hiei held up his fire-enhanced hand. A deep growl of anger could be heard coming from Hiei throat, as he gazed into Axel's half closed eyes. "Something wrong, Axel?" he asked in a surprisingly calm tone of voice, "Is this rougher then you thought?"

Axel didn't answer, not because he couldn't, he flat out refused to. Even if he couldn't really breathe at the moment, he was determined to show Hiei what he could do. This determination must have shown itself in Axel's eyes, because Hiei punched Axel across his face, leaving a scorch mark on Axel's cheek.

"I told you I didn't want to do this didn't I?" Hiei asked, his voice was still calm though it had a deep running anger running through it now as well, "But you're just too stubborn to listen."

"You owe me this…" Axel breathed angrily, "…You owe me for everything that has happened." He managed to throw a punch into Hiei's gut, forcing the fox to let go of him. Axel fell to his knees, though he quickly pushed himself to his feet. His gaze seemed to have grown fiercer then before. He span around once, whipping his leg, and smashed it into Hiei's side.

Hiei braced himself for Axel's attack in just enough time. Bracing his legs, and moving his arms to the side, he blocked the blow enough to remain standing. Hiei was amazed with how strong the blow was, as his arms now felt similar to lead weights from his elbows down. Dancing away from Axel after the attack, Hiei tried to wake his numbed limbs. _"This isn't good…" _he thought as he looked up at Axel.

The wolf had remained where he was, his anger filled eyes looking intently at Hiei. His tail was flailing around as if it wished to remove itself from the mad wolf's body before something truly bad could happen to it. Oddly, the sand and dirt at Axel's feet seemed to still be shifting around, like Axel's anger was affecting it somehow.

"Come on then Hiei…Show me everything you've learned since you left." Axel growled darkly, as he walked towards Hiei. "Show me that you're better then me! Show me NOW!" the next instant was a blur to Hiei, and even Axel himself. Axel charged forward, throwing out his fist but that isn't what collided with Hiei. It was Sand that had jumped up to form around the angry Wolf's hand.

* * *

While Hiei landed on the ground hard, Zane and the doctor had their eyes fixed on Axel's hand. "Doc…I thought you said that he didn't have any powers." Zane said in a weak voice of shock.

"H-he shouldn't…He never showed any sign of them before. I had concluded that his blood had grown too diluted from other members of his family to allow him to gain any." The doctor replied in his shocked tone. "It's not possible for him to have any."

"Of course it is…"

Zane and the doctor were surprised to find that Erk had appeared next to them. Beside Erk was Matt who was supporting Kuna. Erk had his eyes on Axel.

"What are you talking about?" Zane asked.

"I'm saying that the doctor was wrong. A person's powers are affected by their emotions, as well as their blood line." The echidna shifted his gaze to Zane and the doctor. A cruel smirk was hovering on his face. "What the doctor said about his powers was incorrect. Axel has always had those abilities, they were just dormant. The weaker the U-Gene got in his blood, the more of an emotional charge he would need to awaken them."

"U-Gene? I've never heard of such a thing." The doctor said almost in a growl of his own. "How can you know about it?"

"Look around you Doctor." Erk said. "You live in a village, a small blip of civilization in the middle of nowhere. You don't have access to the great sciences that are available in the cities, nor do you have the tools that others in your profession have."

Zane grabbed the doctor's shoulder to keep the elder from flying forwards at Erk. "What is the U-Gene?" Zane asked curiously.

"It stands for Unseen, or it used to." Erk said, "After it was actually discovered, it was renamed the Utility Gene. The U-Gene is responsible for the powers that most of us have."

"Most?" Zane asked.

"Even though the U-Gene has been proven to give powers to who ever have it, be it human or anthro, there are still those who just have their abilities because they either worked at it or they have those abilities naturally." Erk explained.

* * *

Hiei by this time had gotten to his feet, and stood leaning forwards breathing heavily. His arms were still numb, and his legs were shaking a great deal under his weight. Knowing that he was now on his last ounce of energy, Hiei stared ahead into Axel's now psychotic smile. "Surprises just follow you around today…don't they Axel…" He breathed out.

"Indeed they do." Axel said, as he flexed his hand. Sand was falling away from it now, though it remained where it was for the most part, and made his fist seem stronger then it had before. Axel smirked and he straightened his fingers and sand quickly converged on his hand. Soon, his hand looked like a blade, and he was chuckling. "I feel as if I've awoken for the first time in a long while." He gazed at Hiei, and nodded his head. "This is over now…" he muttered at he charged forwards once more.

Hiei had no way of protecting himself, as Axel slammed that sand blade into him. Rather then falling though, Hiei remained where he was. Feeling something encasing his feet and shins, Hiei knew why. Axel had held him still with his new powers. This ensured that Hiei would stay standing for Axel's attacks.

Zane gripped the handle of his sword once more, and growled. "I can't just stand here…Hiei is going to be beaten to death." He would have charged out to help but Erk stepped before the young wolf.

"Don't be so rash young Wilder." The echidna said, "Axel has no reason to beat him to death. Hiei is one of the few things keeping that unstable fool going."

"Says you!" Zane yelled angrily, "And I'm not going to believe you when you tried to kill me earlier today!"

"That's wise of you." Erk said with a chuckle, "But I know what I'm talking about. Axel has his powers now, and Hiei is weak from his fight with Kuna. When Axel realizes that his victory here was due to those two things, He'll come back to challenge Hiei again. Someone like Axel wants things to be fair when he proves who the best is."

Axel had by now finished with Hiei, and kicked the now barely conscious fox to the ground. Axel was breathing heavily from the wild onslaught of blows he had just struck Hiei with. He gazed the Hiei for a moment, and then started to laugh in an almost psychotic way, as he turned and walked away.

When Axel had left, Erk got out of Zane's way to allow the wolf to gather his friend from the street. The doctor looked at Erk in a confused manner. "Why are you here?" He asked simply.

"Only to say that we are leaving. We know where Wilder is, and can figure where he might go from here. We'll be ready from him from now on." He smirked evilly and pulled the small picture that Matt had found from one his pockets. "Do me a favor though old man. Tell Hiei to start looking for his dear little sister. Something bad might befall her of he isn't quick." Erk motioned to Kuna and Matt, who nodded. Together, the three of them left walking down the street in the opposite way that Axel had.

Zane watched them go as he walked through the front door of the doctor's house with Hiei supported between him and the doctor. Making their way to the living room, they laid Hiei down on a couch to rest. The doctor then slumped into a chair and let out a heavy sigh. "Trouble seems to follow Hiei around." He said.

Zane was inclined to agree, and nodded his head. "I'll go tell Aaron and Kiki about what just happened. They should know. We'll also have to tell Amara when she comes back." Zane sighed now, not liking the idea of telling Amara the news. He shook his head, and left the room to head upstairs to tell Kiki and Aaron what had happened.

* * *

MX: Ouch...Hiei is going to feel that for awhile.

Zane: Yeah...you think he's going to be mad with you for this?

MX:...Yes I do. I'm counting on it actually.

Zane: Oh boy...

MX: Haha! Anyway. I hope everyone has enjoied the chapter, please leave a review, and I'll see you later with the next chapter! Take care y'all!


	10. Chapter 10

MX: Chapter 10! up and ready for you all to read.

Hiei: The pride you have for this is stagering...

MX: Silence! I will not have my good mood spoiled by you right now. Anyway, You guys know the drill. I own most of the characters in this OC based story, except for Kiki who belongs to a good friend of mine. Enjoy!

* * *

In no time at all, a week would pass by, bringing a recovered Hiei, and a surprisingly healthy Aaron. Though the broken bones were still mending, Aaron did seem to have recovered enough to be allowed to move around on his own. This didn't stop the doctor from checking on him now and again to make sure the electro-fox didn't try to do anything reckless while he was still recovering. He knew that Aaron wouldn't purposely try to injure himself; it was still something that worried the doctor.

"If you have someone watching him, would that let you be more at ease about letting him wander around?" Zane would ask, after one of Aaron's checkups. "I mean, it's not like he really needs to be watched over all the time, and I bet he would really like to wander around Tetsuya a bit. It would definitely be better for him."

"Hmmm…Yes I suppose that would be all right." The doctor replied, looking at Zane with a tired sort of gaze, "Are you offering to be the one to watch him?"

Zane chuckled, and shook his head quickly. "No I'm not, I'm just asking of that would be fine with you." he said quickly.

"Gee…thanks for the false ray of hope there pal." Aaron said from his place sitting on the side of his bed, smiling. "It's nice to know that you really care, ya know?"

"Sorry buddy. I've got other things to deal with around here; I can't add watching you to the list." Zane said.

Kiki, who had been spending a good deal of time staying by Aaron's side, looked thoughtfully from Aaron to the doctor. "I could watch him." She said after a few moments. "Would that work?"

The other three gazed at her for a few moments, before the doctor sighed, and nodded his head. "Yes, that would be fine, if anyone were to watch him, I suppose it would have to be you or his sister."

Aaron chuckled at this. He knew his sister wouldn't be up for watching him, not when she had Hiei to spend time with. He smiled knowing that the two of them were probably spending time together right now someplace in the village.

"Great, I'll help you get him out of here then, ok Kiki?" Zane said happily. He walked over to Aaron, and started to pull him to his feet.

"Hey! I can get up on my own you know." Aaron said, agitated. "I don't need your stinking help to do that much."

Kiki and the doctor chuckled at this, as they watched the two friends. _"They are an odd pair, but they are great friends."_ Kiki thought.

* * *

Hiei stood in the grassy field silently, gazing out at the peaceful scene before him. Beside him, Amara stood doing much of the same with a smile dancing at her lips. In his mind, Hiei would have to admit that he was surprised that Amara had wanted to bring him here, but the quite scene of the field was quite relaxing to watch, as they stood atop one of the few hills. "It's rather calm here…" He would say in almost a whisper. "It is a good place to relax, and think."

"Yes." Amara said quietly. "I've come here a lot in the past nine years, to think about many different things…" She was quiet for a moment before continuing, "…Things like, where you were or what you were doing, weather something had happened to you, How long until you came back…" She paused after realizing that a great deal of her time spend here had been spent thinking about him. Had she really missed him enough to do that? Yes, without a doubt, she was sure that those years with him gone had been rather…lonely.

Hiei noticed that Amara had stopped talking, and looked at to see the pensive look she wore. He smiled, as he placed an arm around her shoulders, and stood beside her. "Spent some time thinking about that huh…" he said, "…Well, I'm back now, and you can clear things like that from your mind. I spent nine years away from home to grow stronger, and I'd say I did a pretty good job of doing just that."

Amara had to smile at this. He was right, she didn't have to worry about him anymore, and he had come back. This didn't stop her from worrying about him though. He was planning on leaving soon to track down his sister, the only reason he had put it off was because of Aaron, who was now well enough to move around on his own. Was she worried that Hiei might run into those men from before? Those three that had been with Cassy? The thought was certainly enough to unnerve her. That water user had nearly beaten Hiei senseless. These thoughts soon had her smile melt away to her pensive frown again.

Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Hiei could only guess at what she was thinking about. It made him uneasy knowing that she was worried about something, and if that had something to do with him, it made him feel even worse. Other then his family, Amara was the one person he had thought about the most while he had been away. He had been certain that his family was fine, and he had been right for the most part, other then his parents deaths, and his sister leaving, they had been fine for a good portion of the time he had been gone, How had she been though? Worried about him was now obvious after what she had said just moments ago.

"Hiei…" Amara whispered, "…What's on your mind?"

Hiei had to shake his head. He had been deep in his own thoughts, and she must have picked up on them. "Nothing. Nothing at all." he said, pulling her close to him. He smiled at her, and turned his gaze back towards the field before them.

Amara, smiling as well, did the same.

* * *

Prowl walked down the dimly lit hallway within Axel's home. The soft sounds of his foot steps on the fine emerald carpet were all that he heard. It had been one week, and he was now allowed to walk around again. Truthfully, he had been well enough to move only after a few hours of rest, but Cassy had managed to find a way to keep him locked away in his room for the whole week. _"What was she thinking? Crazy mecha-armed…" _his thoughts stopped, when he encountered the door leading to Axel's little study. Opening it, Prowl walked through to find that Axel and Cassy were not here. _"That's odd, didn't Axel say he wanted me to meet him and Cassy here."_ he thought.

"Well, if it isn't panther man. Felling better?" Cassy's voice said from behind him.

Prowl whirled around to find that both Cassy and Axel were behind him. "No thanks to you, Cassy. You had no reason to keep me in my room for a whole week." Prowl said in an agitated tone. His gaze on her turned sharp for a moment before turning towards Axel. "What was it that you wanted to see us about Axel?" he asked, as he moved aside for the other to enter the room.

Cassy immediately picked out a spot on the wall, and leaned against it, as was her custom during these little meetings of Thiers. Axel made for the desk the he had placed in the center of the room. Where he sat, and looked quickly through a few books that had been resting on the table before looking back up at his friends. "Prowl, we are going to be leaving." he announced.

"Why?" Prowl asked confused by the sudden decision. "Where are we going to?"

"Cassy…Explain it to him." Axel said as he looked through some more books on his desk.

Cassy smiled, as she looked towards Prowl. "We're going to look for those men we had help us with Hiei." she said, "Turns out that they may have decided that Hiei and his friends could be a problem to the guy they work for."

"So we are going to find them and stop them?" Prowl asked.

"Not exactly, more like keep an eye on them, and watch out for who they are looking for. They had me take one of them to Hiei's home where he managed to find a picture of his little sister. I'm guessing that they are going to find her and use her to get to Hiei."

Prowl was confused. Hiei was the person that Axel hated the most; it made no sense to him why Axel would want to do something that could possibly help Hiei in anyway.

"I see that look on your face, Prowl." Axel said not looking up from the book he currently held in his hands. "I'm going to be the only one allowed to beat Hiei into the ground; witch is why we are going." His gaze turned upwards for a brief moment before returning to his book. "I want you both to gather the few things that you need. We are leaving in an hour."

"You got it boss man." Cassy said, as she ceremoniously kicked herself away from the wall and left the room.

Prowl remained for a few moments looking at Axel with a confused expression laying over his face, before he too left the room to leave Axel alone.

Axel continued to pour over the book in his hands, scanning it for information that could be helpful. It was a work related ledger that his father had kept, and it had names of people that he had traded or done business with. Soon near the backend of the book, he found something. Erk's name written along side another. Axel slammed the book shut, and left the room. The name burned into his mind, as he remembered the one time action his father had made with this man. A bat with abilities that made his father nervous, whose name was, Neuron.

* * *

MX: Done and Done! Now to start work on the next one.

Hiei: Axcious to keep things going huh?

MX: Kind of. Well, other then hoping that everyone enjoied the chapter, I'm going to wish you all a nice day! See you all later!


End file.
